Onmyou Bond
by kidzexion
Summary: A story about a boy who wants change in his life. It all changes when he finds a Drive and partners with a Shikigami. Can he maintain his bond with Onishiba, or will he forever be forced to live a life of loneliness?
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone, I prefer to be called KZ and I'm new to Fanfiction. I owe it all to one of my best friends and I really hope you guys enjoy my story. It's based off of the old anime know as Onmyou Taisenki. And one ladt important thing. If you have not watched this anime, you will most likely never understand anything going on in this story. If you want to see the characters, google them! And if you want to learn about this anime so you can understand, go to youtube. There are people there who have uploaded the entire series! Thank you for reading, and I once again, hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Onmyou Bond

Chapter 1

Okay, so hear me out. Today started out just like any other normal day would have. I woke up in the morning, got dressed and had breakfast, and then headed off to school. I'm Thomas, a 14 yr. old blond with blue eyes. And I usually walk to school with my two best friends: Chris, a 16 yr. old kid with long brown bangs and Suzuki who has long brown hair and is involved a lot with band.

It's the fourth marking period and school should end in just a few more days. First period was the same as usual. Mrs. Tachimana had us watch a movie today and I guess it wasn't the WORST movie I've seen…I still remember her exact words…

"Okay class, please remember that you will be doing a worksheet on this movie so I highly recommend that you pay attention to it."

I went through the rest of my classes, and then after third is lunch. I met up with Chris and we discussed our class events.

"So man, what's going on with Mrs. T?" He asked as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Not much," I replied. "She's making us watch some stupid movie and we gotta do a worksheet on it after we're finished with it. It's not exactly the most entertaining movie out there…"

"I hear ya, told ya you should've gotten Mr. Long. He's takin' it reeeeeeeal easy with us."

I sighed. "Yeah…that's great."

After that, school seemed to go by pretty fast. So, I walked home with Suzuki, we talked about classes and band. After she left for home I passed our nearby park. That's when I saw something that really got my attention. I noticed something shiny underneath a cherry blossom tree in there. I had to take a look at it.

When I got over to it, I saw a strange green gun-shaped object with a black band surrounding a circle-shaped glass mirror on the side. It had an eerie vibe to it, but I just had to pick it up, it was almost as if I was being controlled to pick it up. The moment I touched it, cherry blossom petals began to fall from the tree…

So, I ended up keeping it. I went through school the whole week, I even kept it in my pocket. It was like my good luck charm! Ever since I found it, I've been improving with tests and other school stuff. At lunch I just couldn't keep it a secret, I showed Chris and Suzuki.

"Yeah, this thing's been really helpful to me!" I smiled as I held out the small object.

"Seems kinda weird lookin' if you ask me." Chris said as he stared at it.

Suzuki stared at it and beamed. "And you just found it lying there in the park?"

"Yup!" I replied. "I do kinda wonder who would leave it there though…"

After lunch I noticed something odd. There was some weird guy with long brown hair that was parted at the front and wearing sunglasses, a white coat, and blue pants staring directly at me with this serious look. I blinked and when I opened my eyes he was gone. There was no way he was a high-school student…

And that's where things started to get even weirder. I was on the way home and as I passed the park I swear I could hear someone whispering to me. The next thing I knew I bumped into this little kid and knocked him over.

"Oh jeez! I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" I asked him as I helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" The boy replied, he was wearing an orange cap a black shirt and shorts.

I noticed that my good luck charm had fallen out of my pocket and I picked it back up.

"Oh man, please tell me I didn't break it…" I said as I dusted it off.

The boy stared at it intently and then glared at me.

"You! You're a Ten-ryuu?" He shouted out me while pulling out his own good luck charm, his was red however.

What, is there some kind of sale on these things?

"Hey you've got one too! Where'd you get yours?" I asked with a smile, ignoring his earlier comment.

"Shut up, Ten-ryuu! Shikigami!" He put his charm forward. "God descend!"

His charm glowed a bright red and then something I would never expect happened. A little monkey wearing an orange and white mask over it's eyes and wearing a green robe appeared in front of the boy!

"Otochika of the Enoki! Kenzan!" It yelled out in a high pitched voice.

At this point I was ready to bolt. One, a monkey just jumped out of that guy's lucky charm! And two I think it's gonna attack me!

I turned to run and I saw the man from the lunch room again, he was calling out to me.

"Swing….Drive…." Then it became clear. "Swing the Drive!"

Is that what these lucky charms are called? Drives? I decided that I must've had no other choice and I pulled out my 'Drive' and swung it horizontally across in front of me. Everything went white.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a blank, green room. In front of me was a long line of those Chinese sliding doors. And behind the ones in front of me, had a strange silhouette right behind it, whatever it was, it's eyes were glowing green!

"Why have you called me, kid?" The voice said in a light tone.

I got scared and stepped back, I didn't know what the hell was going on!

"Why have you called me?" The voice asked again in a more irritated tone.

"I d-dunno! I just swung the Drive and I ended up here!" I replied.

The creature's eyes squinted. "You don't know anything about the Drives do you, kid?"

"N-no…" I replied quietly.

There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I am a Shikigami, my name is Onishiba, Onishiba of the Souka. You humans use these Drives to summon us Shikigami and use In to attack your opponents in battle…In order to partner with a Shikigami you must make a contract with it, and if he or she likes your offer, they partner with the human. The human becomes a Toujinshi. You must tell me what it is that you desire! It can be anything you want! Tell me what it is that you want and I'll think about partnering with you!"

At this point I didn't know what to say. Shikigami, Drives, contracts? I must be going crazy, I lost my train of thought when he asked.

"Well?"

I gulped and decided to tell him.

"I want my life to be different…I want to have more excitement in my life….And with your power I'd like to learn what it's like to be a hero….I want to learn how to fight!"

If I could see Onishiba, I could see that he had a wide grin on his face. "Interesting….I like your deal, kid. Now call out my name and tell the world of our contract!"

"I, Thomas, form a contract with you, Onishiba of the Souka!" I yell out. I've never felt so alive…

The doors slid open and I saw him. He was an anthro brown dog with long spiky hair, his ears sticking out from the top. He was also wearing black sunglasses over his eyes and he was wearing a white coat with long sleeves and a black shirt underneath, he had a matching pair of white pants and he was wearing sandals. He grinned at me.

"From here on, your journey as a Toujinshi begins…" He said as everything went black suddenly.

I opened my eyes and once again saw the kid and his Shikigami. I then felt something flood into my mind and if almost by instinct I put my Drive forward and yelled out:

"Shikigami! God Descend!" My drive glowed green and I saw Onishiba walking towards me with a parasol. It sounded like he was….singing?

"Old Toujinshi….New Toujinishi….The only difference between the two is experience….But the one with the most courage, loyalty, and drive will succeed…."

He threw the parasol inside and pulled out two guns.

"Onishiba of the Souka! Kenzan!

"Kid, slice the In!" Onishiba yelled over to me.

The In movements came to me suddenly.

"Shin!" I moved the Drive to the left, "Shin!" and again to the left, "Da!" and last to the right.

Onishiba rushes towards the monkey Shikigami and launched a kick at Otochika, the kick was enough to send the small primate flying and into a building.

"Otochika, get up!" His Toujinshi yelled at him and he quickly regained his footing.

"Hmph…Kid, let's finish this one quickly." Onishiba turned to me with a grin.

I nodded.

"Shin-Shin-Da!"

Onishiba kicks again, however Otochika dodges this time and jumps up into the air.

"Now Otochika! Shin-Ri-Da-Shin!" The Chiy-ruu swung his Drive in the directions of the In.

Otochika's staff turns into a glowing whip and he lashes it out at Onishiba. Onishiba gts trapped in the whip and struggles around madly.

"Kid, slice the In! But this time use more energy!"

I nod and close my eyes and when I re-open them I put all my energy into my swings.

"Shin-Shin-Da!"

Onishiba breaks out of the whip and grins at Otochika.

"Time for the end! Hissatsu! God Speed Blood Oath Order Kicks!"

His kicks rapidly at the Shikigami, soon his kicks become blurs as they kick up against the monkey's body. With a final kick, Otochika turns into a silhouette, his name appearing next to him and shattering into millions of pieces. Then, Otochika vanishes into thin air.

His Toujinshi's eyes became lifeless and he walked away, looking depressed.

"Where am I?" He asked with no emotion.

"…What happened to him?" I asked.

Onishiba turned to me with a serious face.

"When a Shikigami is defeated in battle, the Toujinshi loses all memories of being a Toujinshi and they become depressed, like they have lost their soul."

I nod. "Then I won't lose."

Onishiba smirks. "I'll keep your word for it."

He glowed green and vanished back into the Drive.

On the way back I saw a very familiar face. The man from the cafeteria.

"Hey there! Nice work in that battle!" He said to me with a grin.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"You can call me Masaomi. You need a ride home?" He asked as he pointed at an orange motorcycle behind him.

"Why should I trust you?" I questioned, glaring at him.

He was silent at first.

"…Because I can tell you everything about the Toujinshi and Shikigami battles…"

So, I decided to go with him. He kept his word and he took me home.

And as we walked into the house, I thought of only one thing. I knew that as long as Onishiba was around, my life would definitely change.

"Hey, kid…?" Onishiba appeared next to me in a ghost-like form.

"Yeah?" I replied turning to him.

"Remember when you dropped the Drive earlier?"

"Yeah…"

He suddenly reared up and glared at me.

"Don't you ever do that again! That hurt!"

"Heheheheh…sorry." I said as I smiled, closed my eyes and sweatdropped.

To be continued in Chapter 2…

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or Onishiba.


	2. The Battle for the In

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 2

We got ourselves settled in the living room and Masaomi started to explain things. I still didn't understand much…

"As you already know, In are used to command your Shikigami in battle. Most In can be found in places of relation to the heritage of the ones who owned the Drive first. I believe that Onishiba should know those places, he will surely help you."

I nodded and looked over to the Shikigami. He was floating besides me in his transparent form with his arms folded and his eyes closed. I guess he still isn't liking the fact that his new Toujinshi doesn't know anything about all of this. I can't blame him I guess. He must've had so many other Toujinshi that were better than me…

"Isn't that right, Onishiba?" Masaomi continued, making me and Onishiba snap back to reality.

"Yes." He replied simply. "I'll let you know now that it won't be easy kid."

"I figured that already, thanks." I said as I stood up. "Thanks for explaining things, Masaomi-san."

"No prob!" He said delightedly. "Just let me know if you guys need help with anything!" He got up himself and headed over to his motorcycle, putting on his helmet and glasses, and then, driving off.

I watched him go.

"You ready to get going, kid?"

I turned back to Onishiba who was looking at me.

"Yeah!"

Onishiba had told me that the one place he did remember was a temple in the forest nearby Tokyo. Fortunately, I'm nearby there. Makes me wonder how an American foreign exchange student could get into this kinda stuff.

I also remembered what else Masaomi had explained…

"There are two main groups of Toujinshi: The Ten-ryuu, who want to keep the Fukumaden, the otherworld were the demons live, sealed. And the Chir-yuu who want to open up the Fukumaden and let the youkai run free and destroy the world. You are a Ten-Ryuu. And it is most likely that wherever one of your In may be hidden, a Chir-yuu will be waiting for you, trying to stop you from obtaining it. At any cost, you must defeat them, or be defeated…"

I cannot lose…This is my one chance to be someone different…To be a hero…

"Hey, kid! Pay attention!"

I heard Onishiba's yell and looked back up. The temple was right in front of me!

"Ack!" I jumped back in surprise.

Onishiba sighed.

"I really hope you're not going to be like this in battle…"

"Sorry…" I scratched the back of my head and smiled.

I entered the temple. It was completely dark, the only light were the candles lining the hallway. I saw a light at the end of the hallway.

"The In's there, right?" I asked him as I approached the light.

Onishiba nodded.

"It's in there somewhere."

Upon entering the room the first thing I noticed was the large quilt hanging on the wall at the back of the room. It was designed with many cherry blossom trees and a green light shining in the background. The walls were painted red, and there were many stands with vases with beautiful designs. These must be priceless! I wonder who inherited this place?

"Hey!"

I whipped around and faced a kid who was at lease three years older than me. He was wearing an orange shirt and black pants and had spiky black hair. He was looking right at my Drive.

"A Ten-ryuu, eh? It's about time you came here." He approached me and pulled out a red Drive. I guess Masaomi-san was right. I'll have to keep on fighting.

"Shikigami! God Descend!" The Chir-yuu's Drive flashed and a large anthro brown bear wearing blue battle armor and carrying two axes on his back appeared in front of me.

"Gorouza of the Tsubaki! Kenzan!" He yelled out in a booming voice.

"Hey kid, watch out when you're battling these two! They are stronger than the ones last time!" Onishiba told me.

"Right!" I replied as I pulled out my Drive "Shikigami! God Descend!" My drive glowed green and Onishiba jumped out, pulling out his two guns.

"Onishiba of the Souka! Kenzan!" He yelled out, facing the bear.

"Hah! Look at this weakling! Slice the In Dougen!" Gorouza yelled out, stomping towards Onishiba.

"Da-Shin-Ri-Da!"

Gorouza slashed at Onishiba with his claws, Onishiba easily blocked it with one of his guns.

"Hey, kid! Why don't you look for the In, instead of just staring at us stupidly!"

"Uh..Right!" I realized quickly and began searching around the room.

"GRAAAAH!" Gorouza kicked Onishiba away from him. Onishiba skidded back, firing his energy bullets at the bear.

Gorouza pulled out his axes and blocked all the shots.

"Ha! These are nothing! Dougen!"

"Shin-Da-Ri-Shin!" Gouzen sliced the In.

"Hissatsu! Autumn Wind of the Secret Black Clan!" Gorouza out both of his axes together and threw them at Onishiba.

In the meantime, I was searching everywhere for the In.

"Where is it?" I yelled out in frustration as I looked behind a painting.

Onishiba attempted to block the attack with both of his guns. The weapons collided and created sparks until Onishiba's guns were knocked clear out of his hands! He was hit directly by the attack!

"GAAAAAH!" He screamed out in pain as he flew backwards, he landed on his back and lay there, barely moving.

"Onishiba!" I ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"Alright….we might need to use the In we already know…" He said as he got back onto his feet.

"I don't get it…I searched everywhere for the In…" I cut myself off as I looked straight at the picture on the quilt. I saw a pattern on it. The roads…they were glowing green!

Left…Right….Down….Down….Alright, I got this.

"Da-Shin-Ri-Da!" Garazou was rushing at us.

Onishiba pushed me out of the way.

"Slice the In!"

"Shin-Shin-Da!" I did so.

"Hissatsu! Godspeed Blood Oath Order Kicks!" Onishiba began kicking rapidly, each of them hitting the opposing Shikigami. None of them were hurting Garazou, but his armor was cracking. The final kick did it, the armor broke open and left a weak point to hit on Garazou's chest.

"Damn it! Dougen! Finish them!" The bear growled and pulled out his axes.

"Shin-Da-Ri-Shin!"

"Hissatsu! Autumn Wind of the Secret Black Clan!" He tossed the two axes towards Onishiba.

Time for the new In!

"Shin-Da-Ri-Ri!"

Onishiba jumped up and put his hands forward.

"Hissatsu! Bullet Squall!" Onishiba jumped up and put his hands forward, hundreds of little bullets began shooting from his fingers towards Garazou, splitting his attack in half.

"No way!" Garazou yelled out as he was hit directly by all of the bullets. His armor completely shattering and causing the Shikigami to become a silhouette, his name appearing next to him and shattering.

"Garazou…What am I doing here?" The Chir-yuu looked around and walked out of the temple.

Onishiba landed next to me and smirked.

"Good eye, kid. Nice work."

"Thanks…" I smiled and exited the temple, praying to it before leaving.

I hope that the ancestors of the partners of the Souka will help through all of my times of need with Onishiba…

I arrived home late, and lied down on my bed.

"Man, what a day…"I sighed and smiled.

"Hmph…Don't think they were hard! Once everybody starts training and getting used to their partners, they won't be easy to defeat. It was obvious that those two didn't have much of a very good connection."

I nodded and frowned. "Yeah…that Shikigami just kept on yelling at his Toujinshi…I really hope that we don't end up like that…"

Onishiba chuckled.

"Don't worry, kid. I know you're strong, you won't let me down."

"Yeah…I hope not…" I replied.

There was a knock at my door.

"Hi there!" Masaomi-san was sitting there in the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Yes." I nodded and opened the door.

We both sat down at the table and he looked at me with a smile.

"There's someone that I'd really like you two to meet."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"He's a newbie Ten-ryuu Toujinshi, like you two."

"What's his name?" I asked again.

"His name is Riku Tachibana."

Onishiba looked over at Masaomi.

"Why does Thomas need to bother with some other newbie Toujinshi? There's no real good reason to it."

"I want you two to become allies, you don't understand how strong Riku and his partner really are.

"Uh-huh. Sure. And what's his partner's name?" Onishiba questioned him, glaring at him.

Masaomi's smile stayed.

"His name is Kogenta. Kogenta of the Byakko."


	3. Allies

Onmyou Bond

Chapter 3

"A Byakko?"

Onishiba was stunned to hear this announcement. Me? I was just plain old confused, as usual.

"What's so great about a Byakko?" I asked.

Both of them looked at me and I flinched. Probably shouldn't of asked that question.

"The Byakko are one of the greatest groups of Shikigami families, thy are known to be extremely loyal to their Toujinshi and also very powerful. I've never seen one defeated before myself." Masaomi explained.

"And you know him?" I questioned.

"Yes, I helped him just like you. His Ryuuhashou also is a 2, like yours.

"Ryuuhashou?"

Onishiba pointed at my Drive.

"You ever pay attention to this thing?"

I looked at it and noticed two words were glowing around the glass circle.

"That's like a rank, it lets others know how strong you are. We're a 2 right now."

"And there's 8…" I continued.

Onishiba nodded.

"Well then, are you two ready to go meet them?" Masaomi spoke up.

"Yeah…" I grabbed my Drive and got on Masaomi's motorcycle.

He drove us to the small house, there was a thick bamboo forest nearby and a small shrine. This must be where he prays to his ancestors. There were also some apartment sets next to the little house. There's not really much more I could say about it.

"Hey there, Riku!" Masaomi called out.

There was the sound of footsteps and then a young boy, probably at least a newbie middle schooler, wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, tan jeans, and red and white shoes, he also had neat brown hair with blue eyes.

"Masaomi-sama! What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"I brought these two." He gestured to me.

"Hello." I waved slightly.

"Hi." He waved back and it looks like he was staring at Onishiba.

"Oh!" I realized I forgot to introduce Onishiba. "And this is my Shikigami partner, Onishiba."

Onishiba looked up and over at Riku.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Likewise." Riku replied with a smile. He looked over his shoulder. "Kogenta, why don't you introduce yourself?"

A white tiger with blue stripe marks all over his face and long white hair with blue streaks came out, I noticed he was wearing gray armor with a red gem in the middle on his chest and two shoulder pads with the yin and yang signs on them, he was also wearing brown fingerless gloves and his tail had a large bell on it. He was also wearing red pants with a brown rope around them.

"Great! Now he brought two more guys we can't trust! Really, Riku? You're just gonna let this guy bring these two creeps into the house?"

His voice sounded like an annoying teenager. I guess I can't blame him about the trust thing though. We just met.

"Don't mind Kogenta, he's always like this." Riku replied with a smile. "Please, come in."

Masaomi smiled, took his shoes off at the door and walked in.

I waited a while before doing the same and heading inside.

The floors were colored a bright green and the room was quite small. There was a small television on a table nearby the door and a short table where he must eat. There were also two sliding doors on the sides of the house.

"Nice place…"I commented as I sat on my legs near Masaomi.

"Thanks." He replied.

"So, I wanted to get the both of you here to get you two to get to know each other better. And as such I planned this out. Riku, an In belonging to Kogenta should be located in a cave near the beach. I think that if you two work together you should find this In. Also, you must get ready to team up with your allies to go 2 on 2 battles with the Chi-ryuu.

Here's a map." He explained, he handed the map to Riku.

"I'll be back in a few hours, good luck guys!" He said as he got up and left.

"Did you hear that, Riku? A new In!" Kogenta got excited over this.

However, me and Onishiba…not so much.

"Why do we have to waste our time helping you search for YOUR In…?" Onishiba asked rhetorically. "Kid, let's go back to your place, this won't help us at all…"

"I agree with you Onishiba, but…Maybe Masaomi's right. We're going to need to learn how to get allies and team up. Let's go just for that experience."

Onishiba turned back to me.

"I suppose you're right…Alright, you, other kid, lead the way." Onishiba told Riku.

"R-Right." He answered getting up and putting his shoes on.

I did the same.

"Hey…" Kogenta started, glaring at Onishiba. "Don't order around my Toujinshi…"

Onishiba rolled his eyes and looked forward.

I followed close behind Riku. It wasn't long before we reached the beach. According to the map, the cave was located around the rim of the mountain around the beach.

The cave looked just like any other. We decided it was safe and we headed in, the cave was moist and water dripped from the stalactites on the ceiling. Our hopes dropped when we reached the end of the cave. There was just a wall.

"Well…this was….interesting…" I said as I stared at the wall.

Onishiba looked at me. Kogenta did the same with Riku.

"What?" We asked simultaneously.

Kogenta was the one to speak.

"Pull out your drives…"

We both looked at each other and shrugged, holding our Drives up in the air.

Riku's glowed and a yin-yang sign appeared on the wall. The wall cracked in the middle and it split apart revealing an even bigger cave with two holes in the wall. A large stack of cards appeared in each hole.

"Toujinfu…" Onishiba muttered.

"What?" I asked, not hearing him.

"Toujinfu, they're cards that use up your Chi energy, but they'll do anything that you want them to. This is how Toujinshi fight off youkai and help protect their Shikigami in battle." He answered.

"Oh…" I replied.

Kogenta searched around the place. There was a large yin-yang sign on the ground.

"Yup, this is a Ten-ryuu training ground all right."

"A Ten-ryuu training ground?" Me and Riku asked.

Heh, makes me feel better knowing I'm not the only one confused here.

"A training ground where the Ten-ryuu can practice using Toujinfu and fight fake youkai, it's used to make strategies and help improve moves and increase your Chi energy." Kogenta answered.

Onishiba nodded.

That's when I heard the growling coming from the back of the cave. Many pairs of red eyes flashed in the dark.

"Youkai…" Onishiba trailed off.

Kogenta turned to Riku.

"Riku, let's practice."

"Sounds good!" Riku replied, pulling out his Drive."Shikigami! God Descend!"

His Drive flashed blue and Kogenta jumped out, I noticed he was wearing brown sandals.

"Kogenta of the Byakko! Kenzan!"

I looked over at Riku's Drive. It was white and blue, it also had a bell, similar to the one on Kogenta's tail. If I'm a Ten-ryuu too, then why is mine just a plain dark blue?

"Hey, kid! They're coming!"

I snapped back to focus and grabbed one of the Toujinfu stacks and put it in my pocket, pulling out my Drive.

"Shikigami! God Descend!" My Drive flashed green.

Onishiba jumped out and pulled out both of his guns.

"Onishiba of the Souka! Kenzan!"

The youkai attacked. There were so many! All of them looked different too! Some looked like flames with faces and some had worm-like bodies with strange distorted faces or masks.

Onishiba started firing his guns, destroying youkai easily with one bullet.

Kogenta was slashing at the youkai, defeating them quickly.

After the firest wave was cleared, hundreds of them burst out from the back of the cave.

"Hey, kid. I think we should be using some In now!" Onishiba looked back at me.

"Right! Shin-Shin-Da!"

"Hissatsu! Godspeed Blood Oath Order Kicks!"

Onishiba's kicks were able to kill off a lot of the youkai. Then I saw Riku slice one of Kogenta's In.

"Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!"

"Hissatsu! Fist Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Kogenta yelled out, he glowed a bright yellow and he split up into a few crescent shaped energy attacks, they sliced right through the youkai!

One of the youkai was able to avoid the attacks however and went straight towards me!

Onishiba looked back, his eyes wide.

"Kid!"

"Thomas! The Toujinfu!" Riku reminded me.

"That's right!" I realized, taking out one of the cards from my pocket and throwing it towards the youkai. "Destroy it!" I yelled out.

The Japanese word for 'destroy' appeared over it and a small alchemy circle appeared over the card, when it touched the youkai it was destroyed!

I sighed in relief, Onishiba and Kogenta had finished off the last of the youkai.

"That was too close…"

Onishiba ran over to me.

"Are you alright?"

Wow, he sounds…concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks." I replied with a smile.

Riku smiled.

"That was awesome, Thomas!"

We both laughed.

"These definitely will come in use." I said as I patted my pocket.

Kogenta smirked.

"Not too shabby, Onishiba."

"Not too bad yourself, Kogenta." Onishiba returned the smirk.

Me and Riku smiled at each other.

Little did we know that we were secretly being watched.

The silhouette was staring at us intently, he pulled out a transceiver.

"The two have met and have chosen to become allies…The two work together very well too…Step 1 is completed…" He put the transceiver away and chuckled. "You know so very little Thomas, but you are indeed one of the strongest of us…We will have you back…and you will help us revive Utsuho!" He grinned widely and laughed maniacally.

* * *

And that's it for that chapter. I'm really starting to get into this! Hopefully I'll be getting up chapter four in the next few days. I really hope that you guys are enjoying this! Well, until next time, KZ out!


	4. A Strange Dream?

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 4

"Well it sounds as if you two did a great job with your training." Masaomi said as he sat down next to Riku.

After defeating the youkai, me and Riku went back to his place. Masaomi arrived shortly after. He brought this junk food called 'gyuudon'. Riku said that he usually brought it here for Riku whenever they came to talk. Strange how he never brought me any when he came to talk to me those few times…

"Yeah, we had one close call but that was it." Riku said.

"Really?" Masaomi asked, turning to me.

I felt all eyes on me.

"Okay, I almost got hurt, but I handled it!" I said with a nervous chuckle.

Onishiba smirked.

"Thomas can handle himself well enough. I know he can."

I gave Onishiba a grateful smile and looked back over to Masaomi, he had a look of intrigue on his face.

"That's good to know. Be sure to learn how to use those Toujinfu, they can be very useful during Shikigami battles and when defeating youkai, as you two learned today.

We both nodded.

"Alright, now onto what I came to tell you about…"

We both quieted down and Onishiba and Kogenta even payed attention.

"You two have had your Shikigami for quite some time now and you may have felt a sort of connection with them. Like your emotions and in some cases, even their pain. These connections can very much affect one another during battles. Which is why you need to learn to control your hatred or your worry. Dangerous things can happen if you let your emotions get control of you."

"What kind of things?" I asked.

Masaomi was quiet for a moment.

"It's better that you two just listen to what I say above anything else…" He replied.

"Okay…"

Though he is right, lately I have felt that Onishiba and me have gotten closer than we were when we first met. I wonder if Onishiba feels it too? And sometimes, it's like I can feel his emotions. Like right now for instance, he's…intrigued. Heh, that's new.

Riku slurped up some more of his gyuudon.

"Do you both understand me?" He asked us both.

"Yes." We replied.

"Good." He returned to his cheerful self again and smiled.

Huh…Where does Masaomi-san get all of his information about this battle between the Ten and Chi-Ryuu? Does he even have a Shikigami?

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys again soon then."

Masaomi got up and put on his shoes outside.

"Thomas, will you be needing a ride?" He asked me as he got on his motorcycle.

"No thanks!" I smiled. "I'll just take the subway!"

"Alright! Catch ya later!" He said as he drove off.

I looked over to Riku.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yes?" He turned to me.

"Does Masaomi-san have a shikigami?" I asked.

Riku smiled.

"Yeah, Kibachiyo."

"Kibachiyo…" I repeated.

"He's kinda like this anthro blue dragon" He continued.

"Woah…"

A dragon? Man, Masaomi's gotta be a really good Toujinshi too. It's a good thing he's on my side.

I got up.

"Well, thanks for taking the time to meet us today, Riku. And thanks for the help at the training ground."

"You're welcome. Will we be seeing you guys again?" He asked as I put on my shoes.

"Most likely." I said with a smirk.

"Hey, Onishiba…" Kogenta started.

Onishiba looked over to him.

"Don't you dare lose." Kogenta continued with a grin.

Onishiba grinned.

"There's no way I can."

We finished saying our goodbyes and I headed with Onishiba to the nearest marketplace. Man, Tokyo is a big city. Thanks to a few helpful townspeople I was able to find the nearest subway. It was a long ride, but I was able to manage my own way back to my house from where I exited.

I flopped down onto my bed.

"Ahhhh…it's good to be home." I said with a relaxing sigh.

Onishiba chuckled.

"Yeah, this place is really starting to feel like it."

I put the Drive on my shelf and went into the bathroom, I then got undressed and got into the shower. I came back out with my pajamas on and got into my bed.

"G'night, Onishiba" I said sleepily.

"Night, kid." He replied.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. But this one definitely was something different from what mine normally were.

In the dream, I opened my eyes and woke up in a small village, there were wooden huts all around me and some kids were running around, playing. I saw a few men talking as well. One of them looked really familiar too…

"Wow, Taizan! You're so lucky, you're gonna be second in command to Utsuho-sama! You're so cool!" The teen said. He had brown hair put into a ponytail and he was wearing a blue robe with brown pants and sandals.

The man I'm guessing who was Taizan chuckled. He was wearing a long blood red robe and a large black hat, and his hair was green.

"Yes, I suppose I am, Gasshin. Utsuho is relying on me to help make sure that all of the villagers are safe. I will fulfill my duty. We have to be careful though…Those Ten-ryuu are very distrusting of us. They believe that Utsuho-sama is gaining too much power and that his intentions are malicious…They don't know how much Utsuho-sama has done for us."

Utsuho…? Who is Utsuho? And why does this dream feel so real?

"Yes, the Ten-ryuu and even their comrades the Chi-ryuu must be kept an eye on." Another man said.

Comrades? They're enemies!

"Whatever they try, they will not be able to stop our beliefs." Taizan replied.

Taizan then looked over to me and walked over. He walked right through me! Is this even a dream anymore?

He looked over to a little boy with short blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello, son. What are you doing out here?" Taizan said with a smile.

"I wanted to see you at work, daddy!"

The boy was young, probably 3 years old. He was dressed in a turquoise top and dark blue baggy pants.

Taizan picked up the small child.

"I don't know if Utsuho-sama will allow me to put you in a boring place like that."

"But I wanna see you at work, daddy!" The boy insisted.

Taizan chuckled and put the boy down.

"Don't worry, son. You'll learn all about it when you're older. For now, just play here with all of your friends. Okay?" He said.

"Okay, daddy!" The boy said with a smile.

Taizan put him down and the boy ran off to play with the other kids.

"Taizan!"

A man wearing the same thing as Taizan but in green appeared out of the largest hut in the village.

"Utsuho-sama is waiting for you! We have matters to discuss!" The man said.

"Coming, Shoukaku!" Taizan replied, heading for the temple.

Taizan took one last glance towards the children playing and smirked.

"I will protect this village." He headed inside.

I watched him go. What is all of this? Utsuho, Taizan, Shoukaku, Gasshin? Why is it all so familiar?

I woke up with a start, I was panting and I looked around to see the familiar surroundings of my room.

Onishiba appeared out of the Drive, I could feel his concern flowing around him.

"Kid, you okay?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah…just a weird dream is all…" I replied, turning to him with a smile.

I felt myself constantly being reminded of the strange dream that I had that night. It haunted me throughout the entire school day. Onishiba, now being able to sense my emotions, also began to feel concerned for me. I don't want him to worry about me, it's not even important…

I was relieved to finally get home after school that day. I just had to sit down…

I took a seat in my kitchen and tried to calm myself down.

"Kid, there's something wrong…" Onishiba said as he appeared in his translucent form out of the Drive. "What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing, really…" I tried to convince him with a fake smile, but he saw right through it.

"Kid, you better tell me, this thing's really bugging you and I'm concerned for your well-being…"

I sighed, seeing no other choice and I explained the dream to him.

"There were these guys…they were talking about one of them working for this guy named Utsuho. One of them…he was becoming second in command next to that Utsuho guy and he saw his kid. The kid wanted to see the guy at work but he told him to go play with the other kids instead…Then some other guy came out and told the man to come inside because Utsuho wanted to explain something."

Onishiba listened to every word.

"The guy's name…I think it was Taizan."

Onishiba's eyes widened.

I wasn't looking and didn't notice.

"Thanks for listening…"

His eyes went back.

"…No problem kid."

I could feel that Onishiba had something on his mind. Did something in my dream startle him?

"Onishiba…? What's wrong?"

"That name…"

"What name? Taizan?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"What's wrong? What's so important about his name?"

"It's not just the name…It's the man himself….Taizan."

"What about him?" I asked again.

"…What did he look like?" He asked me.

"Well…in my dream, he was wearing this long blood red robe, he had green-brownish hair and he was wearing this hat…and his eyes were blue, kinda like mine. Why?"

Onishiba was in shock.

"Onishiba?" I started to worry.

"That Taizan…he was my last Toujinshi…."


	5. The Truth

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 5

My eyes widened.

"Your last Toujinshi? Y-You mean, the one before me?"

Onishiba nodded.

"Yes…Taizan was…my best Toujinshi…"

Taizan and Onishiba must've been really close for him to say that right in front of me…

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Onishiba smiled slightly.

"He ended our contract long ago. He said that his mission was accomplished…"

"I see…" I trailed off. This was starting to become very awkward.

I could feel so many emotions flowing off of him. Sorrow, companionship, and loyalty.

"Heh, I remember even calling him Master or Boss all the time. He always knew how to handle things in a battle."

"Wait…If Taizan wasn't a Ten-ryuu or Chi-ryuu…then what group was he from?" I asked again, I needed to know if this guy was good or bad.

Onishiba smirked.

"Wasn't part of one. The Toujinshi there were villagers who were living under that kid, Utsuho."

"Utsuho…" I repeated the name.

They were led by a child? Was Utsuho really that strong?

"And…He had a son too. A little kid about three…"

Onishiba grinned.

"Oh yeah, Soro."

"Soro was his name?"

"Yeah…I remember playing with him a lot." Onishiba chuckled. "He was a cute kid, very obedient too. We had fun though."

"I'm sure…" I replied simply.

"…You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I looked up with a smile.

"Alright." He ended it quickly.

"Hey, Onishiba? Just…how long ago was that?"

Onishiba was silent.

"About one-thousand and one hundred years ago…" he trailed off.

"You were under that tree for one-thousand years? Why didn't anyone else use you?" I yelled out.

Could I really have been that lucky? After a thousand years of waiting, I finally find him there? Something had to be up with that…I groaned, my head was starting to hurt from all of this information.

"Heh, but that's all in the past now, kid. You shouldn't worry about it." He said, turning to me.

Yeah, I know I won't. But what about him? Now that he remembers all of this, he's gonna be spacing out on me a lot more than usual.

"I won't." I replied. Then I realized something.

"So…you call me 'kid', and Taizan was 'Boss'?" I asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

Onishiba chuckled.

"Yeah. It's not that I don't think you're strong enough, it's just that you really are a kid."

I'm almost 15! I don't think I should be called a kid anymore!

"I'm not a kid though!" I retaliated.

Onishiba grinned.

"Sure you are."

Grrr…! Why does he have to be this way? There's gotta be more of a reason as to why he's calling me 'kid'!

"Tell me!" I yelled out.

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"Why do you really call me 'kid'?"

"Heh, because you are one." He replied simply.

Gah! That's it! I plan on finding out one way or another! I picked up the Drive.

"Shikigami! God Descend!"

Onishiba jumped outside.

"Onishiba of the Souka! Kenza-Wait a sec, why'd you summon me out?" He asked.

"I want you to tell me why you call me kid!" I told him angrily.

He took off his sandals outside and entered the house.

"I've already told you two times. You know why."

I sighed.

"Fine then, you leave me with no other choice." I said with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're gonna beat me up?" He asked with a grin.

"No…I know I'm not that strong. But…" Out of nowhere I suddenly tackled him to the ground.

He struggled underneath me.

"Kid, get off me!" He yelled out.

Better get this over with. I started tickling his sides. The reaction was hilarious. His eyes bugged out and he started laughing and squirming madly underneath me.

"Nohohoho! Kihihihihihihihid stahahahahahahap!"

"Not until you tell me the real reason why you call me 'kid'!" I replied, digging in.

After a few more seconds he pushed me off. He took the time to get his breath back. He just layed there panting. But I had to know! I grabbed his ankles in an armlock and began tickling both of his feet.

"Tell me!"

"AHAHAHAHAHALRIGHT AHAHAHAHAHALRIGHT JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAP TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING MEEHEEHEEHEE!"

I smirked and did so.

He sat up panting.

"Heh, sneaky." He started. "Alright, the reason I call you kid…it's because you kinda remind me of Soro. I called him kid, so I'm doing the same with you."

Ohhhhh…Now it starts making sense. I guess that kid did kinda look like me… I chuckled.

"Okay, you could've just said that in the first place." I said with a grin.

"I know. Didn't want you to think I'm too obsessed with my old friends is all." He replied, looking down.

"…I wouldn't think that at all."

Onishiba looked up.

"It's obvious that you and Taizan were great friends…And you two were really close. I probably can't compare to him…maybe not even compare to Soro. But we're still partners right? It won't matter to me. It only helps me get stronger in the end." I said with a smile.

"Kid…" He trailed off.

"It would be awesome to hear about Taizan every now and then. Maybe some of his tactics can help me. And no matter what, friendships live forever. Even if Taizan's gone now…He's still watching you." I said as I closed my eyes.

He simply nodded and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, kid."

"No problem." I said with a grin. "Now why don't we go searching for some more In?"

"You got it." He replied.

I grabbed the Drive and headed out.

"Wait up!" He yelled, slipping his sandals back on and running after me.

The only thing I learned from this? Onishiba's ticklish…Gotta remember to us that on him when he ticks me off…


	6. The End of a Dream

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 6

The dreams continued to haunt me the week following the first one. They all revolved around that man….Taizan. Why am I always getting visions of the past? I wasn't involved in any of the things going on here. And then there was that kid Soro. I had one dream where Onishiba was playing with the little kid. I never would've thought Onishiba would act like that anywhere. But definitely, the most disturbing dream came last night.

It was back at the village. A forest fire had started and the villagers were in a frenzy, trying to protect the children and animals. Then, men wearing different varieties of blue with the tall black hats came rushing in, summoning their Shikigami. All of the villagers who owned Shikigami came rushing out to protect the village. Then, I saw a young child with long black hair come out of the large shrine. He put one hand up in the air and the fire was extinguished.

Several of the enemy Toujinshi surrounded the boy and started swinging their Drives in different directions, opposing the one of the Toujinshi next to them. The boy's eyes widened as a large purple alchemy circles appeared on the ground underneath him. He screamed as he was suddenly sucked into the earth. Several of the other villagers were trapped in the circle as well. I saw many women, children, and even animals get sucked in. The boy screamed for mercy but the Toujinshi let it continue until everyone was sucked in.

The Toujinshi looked satisfied and one of them stepped forward.

"Good work everyone! Thanks to all of your brave efforts, the evil mastermind known as Utsuho has been detained and an no longer continue his plans to conquer the world!"

Conquer the world? According to the villagers, this Utsuho saved them from starvation and drought. And the drives were all blue and white…Ten-ryuu Toujinshi?

The men cheered as some of the houses started to burn.

What did I get myself into? I'm a Ten-ryuu! Am I really evil? And if we're evil…then the Chi-ryuu….are good? My head hurts! I need to know what I'm involved with right now! I'm asking Onishiba tomorrow!

In the corner of my eye however, I noticed several of the Toujinshi and villagers hiding out in the forest. And as the Ten-ryuu left I saw that teenager from my first dream step out and over to where the circle had formed. He picked up a dark blue drive…huh, that looks like Masaomi-san's…

Tears ran down his face.

"Elder sister…"

Elder sister…The Ten-ryuu have just destroyed a peaceful village and broken up families and even destroyed their leader…What are they thinking? My thoughts were put aside as I noticed Taizan among the people left. He looked over to Onishiba who was still left out of his Drive for the battle. Taizan was holding a crying Soro.

"Mommy! Mommy's gone!"

My heart sunk.

Taizan clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

"Damn those Ten-ryuu and Chi-ryuu!"

I flinched. I'm so glad he can't see me…

He looked over at Onishiba with sorrow in his eyes.

"Onishiba…We must talk in private…" He put Soro down on the ground.

"Gasshin, watch Soro for me." He continued as he walked off.

Gasshin nodded and ran over to the boy, patting his head as he sniveled.

Onishiba followed after Taizan.

I chased after them, I had to know what happened next,

Taizan stopped as they entered a large cherry blossom tree forest.

"Onishiba…you do remember our contract do you not?"

"Yes, Taizan. What about it?" He asked.

"Our contract is now fulfilled Onishiba…"

"Taizan! It can't be over yet!" Onishiba tried to reason with him.

"Onishiba…Our contract was that you would help me protect the village and it's inhabitants…The village is now ash on the ground and many of the inhabitants were lost…"

Onishiba's eyes widened.

"Taizan! No, please! You are my best friend!" Onishiba grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Goodbye my friend…" Taizan said with a smile.

"No…!" Onishiba started to tear up.

Taizan turned to face him and held up his drive with tears in his eyes.

"Onishiba of the Souka! Our contract is now finished!"

"Taizan…I will never forget you…"

A pair of sliding doors opened up and Onishiba was sucked in.

Even I found it hard not to cry at this point. He put the green Drive down next to one of the trees and smiled.

"Please let my successor take good care of this Shikigami…"

He walked back to the others.

My eyes widened. This forest is where the park that I found the Drive at was built! That means…I live on the old land of the village…

Gasshin was glaring at the direction that the Ten-ryuu left in.

"I will avenge elder sister and the others who were lost here…"

Soro looked up at Taizan.

"Daddy…? Where's Onishiba?"

Taizan smiled and picked him up.

"Onishiba had to leave."

"What? But who will I play with when the other kids are busy?" Soro protested.

Taizan smiled.

"I will. Now that we're together here, I'll have plenty of time to look after you…"

Shoukaku, the other right hand man of Utsuho was also glaring at the remains of the village…

"Lord Utsuho-sama…"

Everything went white and my eyes opened.

I was in my room again. Onishiba was already in his translucent form out of the Drive.

"Another dream I'm guessing?" He asked me.

"Y-Yeah…" I stammered.

"What's up?" He asked me, noticing my fear and disdain.

"This one was…about that time when…those Toujinshi attacked the village…"

Onishiba was silent, sorrow starting to flood off of him like a river.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Taizan…"

"So am I…" He trailed off.

I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I think maybe some In searching would help get our minds off of the Taizan thing.

"Hey Onishiba, maybe we should try looking for some new In?"

It took him a moment to realize I was speaking.

"Yeah…sounds good."

I grabbed the Drive and ran out. I then stopped. The forest is right behind my house. Maybe there's something in there? I decided to take a look and I headed into the forest.

"Nothing…" I said as I looked inside a tree.

"Hey, kid." Onishiba spoke up.

I came out.

"Yeah?"

"If you can't find it by yourself…then use the Drive to assist you…" He told me.

"It's worth a shot." I took out the Drive and held it up in the air. It glowed green and a path to the left lit up.

"Woah!" I jumped back.

"Follow it, kid!" He scolded me.

"R-Right…"

Ugh…He's getting angry at me, why?

I followed the path up to a strange stone with a Buddha etched into it he was pointing to the right. I'm guessing he wants me to move right…

I ended up with another Buddha stone, this one pointing to the north. I headed north. Then another pointing east, then south, then west, and then lastly north. They ended up leading me to a large stone tablet with a line with four dots on it. I guess that signals where the next movement goes.

Right, right, up, down. Da-Da-Kan-Ri.

"Alright! We got it Onishiba!"

"Good." He replied simply.

Oy vey…This is starting to get annoying. I'm actually starting to miss that stupid grin of his. He better get over this fast!

I headed back to my place, but that's when I saw a kid about my age with spiky red hair and brown eyes, wearing a red undershirt with tan jeans and sandals was leaning up against my door!

"Hey, you mind getting off my door, man?" I asked him casually. And then I saw his wristband, black and red with a red gem in the middle. A Chi-ryuu Toujinshi…This is NOT what I need to deal with today…

The kid pulled out his drive, also black and red and faced me.

"So you're the guy who lives here?"

I pulled out my Drive.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, then I, Yuuma of the Chi-ryuu, will destroy you!"

"Look, before you pull out your Drive, can we hold this battle somewhere else? I don't want m house destroyed in the crossfire!"

"Too bad…" He put his Drive forward.

Damn! Gotta MAKE him move then! I started running back into the forest.

"Hey, get back here coward!" He yelled out as he chased after me.

I stopped in a clearing at the heart of the forest. There, no one will get hurt…

"Gotcha! Now…Shikigami! God Descend!" He put his drive forward and it glowed red, flames rose up around him and a large napalm flame flared up in front of us, when it cleared, a black anthro tiger with yellow eyes and white hair, with white streaks all over his face and wearing blue body armor all over his torso and legs was kneeling down on the ground where the flame once was, with a big, red sword in one hand.

"Rangetsu of the Byakko! Kenzan!" He said in a deep toned voice.

Onishiba glared at him.

"A Byakko, kid. Watch yourself…"

I nodded.

"Shikigami, God Descend!" I put my drive forward and it glowed green.

"Onishiba of the Souka, Kenzan!" He said as he jumped out.

Rangetsu scoffed.

"Such a puny enemy will be no challenge to us, let's finish him quickly, Yuuma."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Rangetsu." Yuuma replied with a smirk.

"Kid, this pair has a lot of experience and I can sense great power coming from the Byakko…Don't hold back at all and don't leave yourself open during anything. These two are ruthless…"

"You got it!"

Yuuma laughed.

"Yeah, be careful, kid!"

I gritted my teeth. I can't let this guy get to me.

A wind blowed softly past the battlefield and both Shikigami rushes each other at high speeds.

"HAAAAAAH!"


	7. The Power of the Byakko

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 7

"HAAAAAAH!" Both Shikigami yelled out as their weapons collided.

A large burst of energy caused the wind to blow backwards at both me and Yuuma. This battle really was going to be one of the most destructive. Both Shikigami after pushing each other back jumped back to be nearby their Toujinshi.

Onishiba was fixated completely on Rangetsu, Rangetsu doing the same with Onishiba.

"Shin-Shin-Da!" I sliced the In for Onishiba to do regular attacks.

Onishiba rushed the tiger, doing all sorts of kicks and flips to avoid getting hit by Rangetsu's wild slashing. He was able to land one kick on Rangetsu's chest. It didn't seem to do much damage because Rangetsu smirked shortly after and grabbed Onishiba's ankle and slammed him into the ground.

"Gyah!" Onishiba yelped out in surprise.

"Shin-Da-Ri-Ri!" I had to act quickly and slice the In.

Onishiba aimed both of his guns at Rangetsu's body.

"Hissatsu! Bullet Blitz!" The guns fired hundreds of bullets, knocking Rangetsu up into the air. Onishiba jumped up after him and flipped, bringing his foot right down on Rangetsu's head, slamming him down face first into the forest floor.

Onishiba landed a few feet away and smirked.

Rangetsu gritted his teeth and growled.

"Yuuma! Let's start fighting back now!" The tiger yelled out, picking up his sword.

"Da-Ri-Shin!" The boy yelled out.

Rangetsu swung his sword once and a large wave of energy came rushing towards him at high speeds.

Onishiba jumped over the attack, but he was surprised to see Rangetsu rushing at him.

"Da-Kan-Shin-Ri!" Yuuma sliced the In.

"Hissatsu! Blasting Fang Holes!" He yelled out as he began punching Onishiba's gut rapidly, he stopped after a mere second!

Onishiba fell towards the ground, but managed to flip and land on his feet before impact.

"Damn…It's like the punching equivalent of Onishiba's Godspeed Blood Oath Order Kicks…"

Rangetsu landed on his feet with a large thud. He put a hand up to move some of his hair that was blocking one of his eyes.

"Grr…Shin-Da-Ri-Ri!"

"Hissatsu! Bullet Blitz!" Onishiba started firing rapid bullets.

"Ri-Shin-Da-Shin!"

Rangetsu closed his eyes and put both of his hands together.

"Hissatsu! Dark Five Elements Destruction!"

Suddenly the name of the five element types of Shikigami appeared in a circle around Rangetsu. Earth…Fire…Water…Metal…and Wood. He put his hands forward and the words let out a large pulse of energy that destroyed all of Onishiba's bullets!"

"What?"

Rangetsu looked towards me.

"That move can be used to neutralize any Hissatsu, no matter how powerful it is."

My eyes widened. That'll make things even more difficult…Maybe I should try that new In…

"Da-Da-Kan-Ri!"

Onisiba jumped up into the air and started spinning, he then flew towards Rangetsu in the shape of a bullet. Even the wind around him became distorted!

Rangetsu countered by using his sword to parry the attack. Sparks flew all around the area, unfortunately for me though, Onishiba's attack stopped and he was left wide open! Rangetsu took the chance and slashed him directly upwards. Onishiba jumped back, panting. Then I noticed a glowing red substance coming off of him. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

"He's bleeding…!" I had to fight the urge to run over to him. I can't keep letting my attacks get blocked like this!

Rangetsu scoffed.

"Hmph…Yuuma, why don't we just finish them already? Use our special In."

Yuuma nodded.

"Farewell, you nuisance! Ri-Da-Ri-Shin!"

Rangetsu's eyes flashed red and flames rose up around him, h began spinning rapidly a few times before tossing his sword up into the air. It flew into the clouds, which began to turn grey and clump together.

"Hissastsu! Crowned by the Piercing Invert Sword!"

The sword fell blade first from the sky, only this time, it was about 1000 times bigger than before! And after a while of falling it became engulfed in flames!

Onishiba's eyes widened and he ran over to me, grabbed me, and kept running.

"We've gotta retreat for now! This attack could be fatal to you!"

"But your injury!" I saw my shirt become tainted red on some spots.

"Forget it for now!" He yelled back.

The sword impacted with the ground and a large wave of wind and fire blew out in all directions, crushing and burning plants and trees and when that wave of fire came rushing towards us…I thought it would be over…

Onishiba's eyes widened and he dropped me and shielded me with his body.

"Onishiba!" I screamed out his name.

He grinned at me and then the wave hit, I tried to push him out of the way but he didn't budge, he was hit in the back full force and the arm that I tried to push him out of the way with felt like it really was on fire! I screamed in pain and pulled it back to see it blackened and red. After the wave passed Onishiba smiled at me and then passed out right on top of me!

"Onishiba!" I screamed out his name.

I moved him over to see his entire back singed and burned! It's weird because none of his clothing was singed or destroyed. But what do I care about that for! He could be dead!

The forest around me was ash. There was no sign of Yuuma or Rangetsu. I was frightened. My arm was hurting like crazy and Onishiba was laying there dying! What could I do? I had to support his body by putting his arms over my shoulders and dragging him out of the forest. I had to get him back to my house so I could work on his injuries!

But now my vision was blurring, I could barely stand up. I can't pass out here! Onishiba's life depends on me! I started to limp and I fell onto my knees moments after. No…Onishiba….I'm sorry….I passed out right there, with Onishiba laying next to me.

I was lucky however, I wasn't awake to see the bright orange motorcycle that drove in moments later…

When I woke up, I was laying down in my house. I sat up immediately.

"Onishiba!"

"Ow…Jeez…Volume, kid."

I looked over to see him sitting up nearby me.

I teared up.

"Onishiba….you're okay…."

He smirked.

"Yeah, what, you think I was gonna die just from a cut and a burn?"

The cut had already healed up, I guess Shikigami's cells must regenerate faster than humans. I saw that his coat and shirt were off though, his back must still be burned then…And his glasses were off…I never really got to see much of his eyes. They were a dark sapphire color.

I was quiet.

"You, on the other hand, are pretty stupid. You got your right arm all burned up."

I looked at it, it was still damaged pretty badly.

"Yeah…Heheh…" I smiled.

"How are you gonna use the Drive now? You use your right hand to hold the Drive." He continued.

"I'll manage." I said as I flexed my fingers, I felt a sharp pain and I cringed. I'm gonna have to get used to the pain I guess.

"Ah, you're awake now." Said a familiar voice.

I turned and smiled.

"Masaomi-san!"

He was holding a first aid kit.

"You two got yourselves pretty banged up after that battle." He said as he opened it up and pulled out a large strip of bandaging.

"Yeah…That Rangetsu was strong." I said.

"Ah. So you met the Chi-ryuu Byakko…I battled him once as well, they are indeed very strong." He said as he started wrapping my arm up.

I remained quiet.

He finished wrapping my arm up.

"It also seems you've seen the elements."

I nodded.

"You know, Onishiba is an Earth elemented Shikigami."

"Earth?"

"Yes, and so is Kogenta and even Rangetsu."

"Rangetsu's an Earth element? I thought he would be Fire the way that move he pulled on us involved so much of the flames."

"Yes, well, it goes by the families." He replied, getting up and handing me the bandaging. "Can you wrap up Onishiba? I've got somewhere to be."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Thanks a lot for saving me and Onishiba."

He chuckled.

"Anytime, I'll be checking up on you two later!" He said as he exited, closing the door behind him.

I scooted behind Onishiba and started wrapping the bandaging over the burned areas.

"You think you'll be okay for battling?" I asked him.

"Dunno," He replied. "Could be a while before my wounds'll heal."

"I see…" I replied simply, finishing up the wrapping.

Great…Now look what I've done. Because of me, Onishiba is injured badly and no if we get into a battle, the enemy's gonna have a great handicap, this is just plain perfect…

Onishiba noticed my sulking and he looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's all my fault you got hurt so badly…I'm sorry, Onishiba."

"Don't be, kid."

"Huh?" I turned to him, surprised.

"It isn't your fault." He smirked. "I chose to protect my best friend."

"B-Best friend…? What about Taizan?"

"Nothing says I can't have two best friends." He replied.

Heh…well…I guess he's kinda got a point.

"Why choose me to be one of your best friends?" I asked.

"Because, you know your strategics in battle, you willingly put yourself in my dangers, and, you actually care for my well-being." He grinned. "As a matter of fact, you and Taizan are alike in many ways."

I smiled.

"Really?"

For me to be like Taizan? This is serious, Onishiba and Taizan were the perfect team and for me to be like him? Yes!

"Wow…Heh, that means a lot Onishiba."

"Good to know." He replied.

We both turned to hear a knock at the door and then for Suzuki to open it.

"Thomas, did you hear about the fire that happened in the forest behind your hou-" She was cut off as she saw Onishiba and her eyes widened.

Heheh…I guess I've got some explaining to do…


	8. Rise of the Daikoujin!

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 8

I spent about maybe half an hour or a little longer than that explaining things to Suzuki. I was really hoping that none of my friends would get involved with this stuff but I guess things haven't been going my way lately.

"And so, me and Onishiba have been looking for more In to use while fighting off the Chi-ryuu." I finished, panting slightly, my throat was dry. I have to learn how to paraphrase…

"So…that fire…" She started.

"No," Onishiba interrupted, putting his shirt and bullet packs back on. "That was one of the Chi-ryuu who did that."

"I see…And you guys are from…the Ten-ryuu?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm figuring that we're the good guys here. But I don't even know anymore…"

"Okay…" Suzuki got up.

I got up as well.

"And you can't tell anyone! I can't have the news getting all over me and everything going on. People can get hurt!"

"I understand." She nodded. "You…just be careful."

"I will." I smiled.

Onishiba smirked.

"Well, we're both semi-crippled for a while anyways. I don't think it matters."

"Yeah..." I chuckled.

"The Chi-ryuu's Shikigami did that?"

"Yeah, one of his attacks was way much stronger than what me and Onishiba could've countered." I replied, looking at my bandaged hand.

Onishiba got back into his coat and got his sunglasses off the table and put them back on.

"Ahhh…Much better." He said with a grin.

I snickered.

Suzuki chuckled as well.

"Well, I better get going." She said as she got up.

"So soon?" I asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, I've still got things for band class going on." She replied.

"Oh, alright, catch you later then." I said, getting up myself.

"Bye!" She said as she ran out.

I sat back down and sighed exasperatedly.

"Tired?" Onishiba asked with a smirk.

"You could say that…I'm just getting tired of the battles and events going on every day now. I swear, one day I'm gonna find out something that might just crush my reality." I said.

Onishiba rolled his eyes.

"Get used to it, kid. Starting from here on, we better find the rest of my In. Otherwise, we won't be prepared for the Shikigami ahead of us, like Rangetsu and some of the other Chi-ryuu Shikigami." 

"Yeah. You have a great point. How many are left?"

"Three." He replied simply.

"Man…And Rangetsu looked like he had all of his." I said.

"Forget them! Why don't we just go find the next In? I might have a clue as to where it is too."

"You do?" I said happily. "Where?"

Onishiba smirked, he knew he had my full attention.

"You might wanna get bus money kid."

I blinked and got up, going over to my bank and pulling out some yen.

"Let's go!" I said as I slipped on my shoes.

Onishiba grunted as he got to one foot and then the other.

"…Maybe you should stay in the Drive for this one." I said, pulling it out.

"Agreed." He replied, turning into a green light and disappearing into the Drive.

I got onto the correct bus, which led us back to the beach.

"Alright, which way, Onishiba?"

"It's on the beach." He replied.

Please don't let it be buried in the sand…

I headed onto the beach and looked around. And remembering what Onishiba said, I raised the Drive up into the air and one of the rocky walls of a nearby mountain started to shake, and the middle part of it, split in half, and reveal a cave.

"Man, this beach is just full of surprises…" I commented as I walked into the cave.

I didn't however, manage to notice a certain red-haired kid step off of the bus moments after I entered the cave…

The only light in there were the torches lined up against the walls. At the end of the cavern was a chamber with a hole in the ceiling, the sunlight was slipping in through there. I noticed right in the middle of the light, on the floor, was a line, showing the In.

"Phew…"

Down, Left, Down, Down. Ri-Shin-Ri-Ri. Okay.

"Just two left now.' I said.

"You won't live long enough to get the other two." Came a familiar voice.

I turned around and came face to face with Yuuma.

"No…" My eyes widened and I flinched.

Yuuma had his drive out.

"Luckily for you, it's too cramped in here to let our Shikigami fight. You meet me outside…" He said as he walked out.

I had no choice.

"Onishiba…"

"Give this battle your all, kid…It might be our last…"

No! I've come too far to let it end here! I won't let Yuuma win this time!

He was standing on the opposite side of the beach, Rangetsu already out.

I closed my eyes and put my Drive forward.

"Shikigami…God Descend…!"

"Onishiba of the Souka, Kenzan!"

Onishiba stood to face Rangetsu.

"Let's finish this, kid." Onishiba said to me.

"Right…"

Yuuma was smirking.

"This battle is one-sided!" He yelled over to me. "Get ready to lose your Shikigami!"

Rangetsu had an evil glint in his eyes.

I didn't even bother replying.

"Go, Rangetsu! Da-Ri-Shin!"

Rangetsu swung his sword and an energy blast came rushing towards Onishiba.

Onishiba, knowing of his injury, sidestepped the attack and pointed his guns at Rangetsu.

I saw the attack coming towards me and I pulled out a Toujinfu card, putting it in front of me.

It, already knowing my command, floated in front of me and the word 'barrier' appeared in front of me and blocked Rangetsu's attack.

Onishiba started firing random bullets at Rangetsu, Rangetsu easily blocked all of the bullets with his sword.

"How pathetic!" Rangetsu taunted.

Onishiba then held up one gun up and aimed it directly towards Rangetsu.

"Why don't you try this one then…"

He suddenly shot a large blast towards Rangetsu. Rangetsu put up his sword and blocked it, but it kept on moving. It got Rangetsu to skid back slightly, his feet digging into the earth.

He eventually was able to slash the attack in half.

"Yuuma!"

"Da-Kan-Shin-Ri!"

"Hissastu! Blasting Fang Holes!" He yelled out as he rushed towards Onishiba.

"Shin-Shin-Da!" I sliced the In.

Rangetsu started punching and Onishiba started kicking, each of their attacks were deflecting each other.

"How defective!" Onishiba yelled out.

Their final punch and kick caused an enormous gust of wind to rush in opposite directions. If I wasn't forcing myself to fight against it, I would've been blown back.

Both Shikigami jumped back.

Onishiba was panting and he suddenly fell to one knee.

No! Not now!

"Damn…!" He groaned in pain.

"Onishiba!" I ran over to him.

"This damn injury…" He trailed off.

Rangetsu smirked.

"Pathetic…Yuuma!"

"Ri-Da-Ri-Shin!"

"Hissatsu! Crowned by the Piercing Invert Sword!" Rangetsu began spinning again, tossing his sword into the sky.

No! Not again! Onishiba won't be able to take that!

I tossed up at least 5 Toujinfu cards, all of them forming a barrier. And while the Toujinfu was blocking off the attack, I pulled Onishiba away from the field.

However, the sword broke through and when it hit the ground, a large shockwave flew towards us. I was blown away from Onishiba while he was tossed back and kocked out after slamming into the wall.

"Onishiba!" I yelled out. I couldn't move..."Onishiba!"

Rangetsu headed towards him.

"Time to finish this…" He said, his sword in hand.

"Onishiba, get up!" I screamed again.

No response.

"Onishiba! Onishiba!"

Rangetsu was standing over him. He prepared to strike.

"ONISHIBA!"

A large wave of energy rose from where Onishiba was and a huge looming monster appeared.

Rangetsu jumped back.

"A Daikoujin?" He exclaimed.

"A Daikoujin…?" I looked over at my Drive, it was glowing a bright green and it was shaking uncontrollably.

The monster was enormous, it had a rodent-like head with piercing, round, red eyes. It's chest area was a sea green color and it had fur on it's arms, hands, legs, and feet. It was wearing a white pair of pants with a red band around them. It also had bandaging around it's ankles and it has claws on it's fingers and toes.

My eyes widened as I looked at it.

I-It can't be…that's…

"Onishiba!"


	9. The Aftermath

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 9

The Daikoujin roared loudly, everything around me shook and for once, Rangetsu actually seemed frightened.

"Onishiba…" I trailed off as I looked up at him.

The Daikoujin launched a punch at Rangetsu, the fist slammed him full force. A lot of dust blew up and when his fist came back, Rangetsu was laying spread eagle in a newly formed crater in the sand. The Daikoujin continued to punch, slamming Rangetsu further into the ground.

Yuuma seemed scared.

"R-Rangetsu!"

I didn't know what to do. I was scared too. What happened to Onishiba? That thing doesn't even look like him!

Rangetsu was able to avoid another punch, getting onto land nearby Yuuma.

"Y-Yuuma!" Rangetsu's armor was broken and cracked and he had bruises all over his face. "We must retreat! We cannot defeat a Daikoujin!"

Rangetsu glowed red and flashed back into the Drive.

Yuuma gritted his teeth and pulled out a Toujinfu, the word 'smoke' appeared on it and a blast of smoke appeared, when it cleared, Yuuma was gone.

The Daikoujin roared again and turned to face me, snarling.

"O-Onishiba?" I flinched.

He started stomping towards me.

I ran. I'm afraid of him…I don't want him to kill me! I don't wanna die!

"Onishiba! It's me, Thomas!" I yelled out, trying to reason with him.

His response was a punch. I dived forward to avoid getting hit, dust blew up behind me. I didn't wanna look back.

"Onishiba! Please!"

He roared again.

"Onishiba!"

This time, I struck a nerve. He stood completely still, but his ruby-like eyes were focused completely on me.

He then looked up into the sky, roared, and then disappeared in a large pillar of light. When the light cleared, Onishiba was laying on the ground in the same spot he was knocked out at, looking exactly the same, as if nothing happened.

I just sat there, I was afraid he still might have the urge to kill.

He started to stir, he pushed himself into a sitting position with his hands and he looked around, confused.

"K-Kid…Where are the Chi-ryuu?"

He doesn't remember…? How can he not remember what he just did?

"You mean…you don't remember what happened?" I asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"All I remember was conking out when I hit the wall…Why, what happened?" He asked me, he looked utterly confused.

"You…Well…You turned into a Daikoujin…" I replied.

"I did what? Kid, did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…You couldn't control yourself, huh?"

He shook his head.

"A Shikigami's Daikoujin form…It's the form we take when our original power is released…It can only be used in dire situations."

I listened attentively. I never want to use the Daikoujin again…For Onishiba to lose all control…He could've destroyed the entire field…

"Let's…just go home." I said.

"…Right." He replied, glowing green and going back into the Drive.

I got onto the next bus, I never took my eyes off of the Drive.

"When he went Daikoujin…The Drive."

I remember it perfectly. The Drive had been glowing a bright green, a high pitched noise came from it, and it was shaking uncontrollably…Was that a sign of my losing control of Onishiba?

Onishiba was also surprisingly quiet. Maybe he's resting…? Yeah… that battle had to have taken a lot out of him.

I got off the bus and walked the rest of the way home. When I got there, Masaomi was standing on the outside of my house.

"Masaomi-san…" I sounded really un-enthusiastic.

His smile turned into a frown quickly.

"Did something happen?"

"Can we talk about it inside?" I asked him as I walked up the steps. I kicked off my shoes on the inside and sat down at my living room table.

"Sure…" He followed me in, doing the same.

I started to explain things to him.

"…And I was screaming out his name and then this big flash of light came and there was this hugs monster there…Rangetsu called it a Daikoujin…"

Masaomi looked at Onishiba's Drive.

"Did it glow and shake?" He asked me.

I nodded.

Masaomi looked towards me.

"You must be careful. Remember when I told you about controlling your emotions when you were at Riku's? This is the consequence…"

"The Daikoujin?" I asked.

"Yes. The Daikoujin form of a Shikigami is wild and cannot be stopped very easily…You, are very lucky that your Shikigami cares for you. That's why you were able to calm the Daikoujin."

I looked towards the Drive.

He…cares for me? Man…he really has changed since day one.

Onishiba then came out of the Drive, he yawned.

I smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He replied with a grin.

"Well. I'm just glad that both of you are alright." Masaomi said with that weird smile of his.

"Thanks." I replied, I then turned to Onishiba.

"Hey…Onishiba? I think maybe we should go see Riku tomorrow…Just to see what he's up to."

Onishiba smirked.

"You're worried that they're better than us?" He asked in a coy manner.

"Absolutely not!" I lied.

Ugh…Maybe Riku DOES have better luck in battle and even strength. But I'll NEVER say that him and Kogenta are better than us.

He kept his smirk.

"Whatever you say."

Masaomi started laughing. Onishiba followed. And even Kibachiyo, Masaomi's Shikigami.

I blushed from embarrassment.

"It's not funny guys! It's not funny!"

They kept on laughing and I growled an picked up my Drive.

"Onishiba! God Descend!" The Drive flashed and he came out.

"Hey, what's the big deal?"

I'll show him something to laugh about!

I tackled him and the rest is self-explanatory.

A few people around my house could hear someone laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHALRIGHT AHAHAHAHAHAHALRIGHT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHT'S NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT FUNNY!"

And meanwhile back at the Chi-ryuu building, things weren't looking very good for Yuuma…

The top floor was dark, there was a large desk at the end and a chair, faced towards one of the many glass windows surrounding the back of the room.

"You have failed once again to defeat the young boy who uses the Souka…"

"Please, Mikazuchi-sama! Just give me another chance to defeat him! I won't fail you again!"

"Silence! I knew I should've chosen someone more experienced that you…You need to understand that that boy has a special power, and once he learns of it, the Chi-ryuu will be crushed! Now, leave you impudent pest!"

Yuuma gritted his teeth and bowed.

"Yes, sir." He walked out of the room. He clenched his hand too. "You will pay for this, Thomas…You and Riku both! I won't be embarrassed again! I swear this!" He proclaimed as he left the room, fire in his eyes.

Mikazuchi looked up at the moon.

"Hmph…Foolish Jin-ryuu…Let's see how far their hero can continue to go on…"

* * *

Heh, looks like things won't be getting any easier for Thomas and Onishiba. Now, just gonna explain a few things. Some of Onishiba's In were never shown on the show, so for about two of them I will have to make up my own In for the attack. For those of you who have watched the anime, will probably know which ones. Alright, thanks a bunch, until next time!


	10. Entering the Fukumaden

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 10

I was up early the next morning. It's weird…No more dreams about that village after that last one where it was destroyed. Something must have happened to the remaining inhabitants right? And what about Taizan, did he still remember everything about his Toujinshi lifestyle after he broke his contract with Onishiba? There's still so much that I have to learn…

I just shrugged all of it off and started to get dressed. Masaomi said it was a good idea to go visit Riku. Speaking of which, I wonder what his Ryuuhashou must be right now? Probably a 3 or 4.

Onishiba appeared from out of his Drive.

"You ready to go, kid?" He asked me.

"Yup…" I brushed my hair down and got it's normal style. "Alright, let's go!"

I slipped my shoes on and ran out.

I took the bus to get there quicker. We arrived at the stop closest to Riku's house. I casually walked the rest of the way to Riku's. It looked exactly the same as last time too. Good, nothing happened near his place.

I knocked on his door.

"Hey there, Ri-…ku?"

A little boy with flattened red hair, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow t-shirt with green shorts and sandals answered the door. I looked him over and noticed him wearing a wristband with a red gem in the middle…

"A Chi-ryuu?" I jumped back.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I heard Riku's voice yell out, he nudged the boy aside and stepped through the doorway.

"Riku…why is there a Chi-ryuu in your house?" I asked.

"His name's Souma…He's Yuuma's little brother and-"

I tensed up.

"Yuuma's brother? As in the Yuuma who's Shikigami is Rangetsu?" I yelled out, pulling out my Drive.

"Wait, Thomas, calm down! He's on our side!"

I calmed down.

"I offered for him to come live here because his family kicked him out of the house…He decided to be on our side though."

Souma was staring at me. I didn't like that look…

Then, Masaomi drove in.

"Hi! Mind if I come in?"

"Masaomi-san?" I questioned.

How does he always have good timing like this?

Riku got everyone settled inside, and now I see this little girl who's dressed up like a priestess, She had purple hair put up into two pigtails, the red ribbons were the scrunchies. The bottom of the pigtails had a green tear-drop shaped jewel attached to them, they were hanging from her hair. She was wearing a white top with red baggy pants, she also had these piercing green eyes, underneath her eyes were pink triangle-shaped markings. Riku told me her name was Nazuna and she was living in a Ten-ryuu temple with her Shikigami, Horin.

Masaomi didn't have his 'good news' face on either, so we knew that what he had to say wouldn't be good.

"To make a long story short, the Chi-ryuu are invading the Fukumaden and are stealing it's Toujin stones…"

"They're stealing the Toujin Stones? They'll be destroying parts of the Fukumaden!" Nazuna yelled out. She apparently knows a lot for her age.

"That's correct. And these Toujin stones when thrown down, can open portals to the Fukumaden and release the youkai."

My eyes widened. A portable portal to the Fukumaden? This isn't good.

"Riku, do you still have that jewel that you found in the forest?" Masaomi asked.

"Yeah. This thing right?" He pulled out a crescent shaped yellow gem.

"The Crescent Moon Jewel…Good." Masaomi said.

"What's so important about that big thing?" Kogenta asked, appearing next to Riku.

"It can only be used when the moon is out and only on former portals to the Fukumaden. Riku…the shrine in the forest behind your house is a former portal." Masaomi said.

"Ah…I get it!" Riku said.

I realized as well.

"You want us to use this jewel to go into the Fukumaden and stop the Chi-ryuu from taking the Toujin stones, don't you?" Onishiba asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, we can't let them continue to summon youkai as they please."

"The Chi-ryuu will most likely be sending parties of two or more Toujinshi. So we, must bring our own party as well to fight back."

We all nodded.

Nazuna got up.

"I believe that me and Riku should go tonight. Seeing as he is the onl one here who can be trusted."

Who can be trusted? Masaomi's been helping me and Riku from day 1! I dunno about Souma, but he's with Riku so…and I can't be trusted? I'm on her side!

Masaomi stared at her.

"Bring Thomas as well…"

"Ah!" I turned to him, surprised.

Nazuna glared at him and then turned her attention to me. She looked at me for a moment and then scoffed, turning her head and closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Very well. I suppose 3 will give us a better advantage over them."

"Good. It's settled then." Masaomi said with a smile.

"We leave at first sight of the moon, so don't dabble." Nazuna said in an irritated tone, heading outside to the back.

"That's not for a few more hours…" I said.

"We've got time…" She replied coldly.

Ugh…Someone's in a cranky mood. How could this little…7, 8, year old think she's top dog? I'll show her in the Fukumaden.

It was finally starting to get dark. Everyone got their shoes on and headed out into the bamboo thicket next to Riku's house. The shrine was there, in the middle of the clearing on the other end of the thicket.

"Now," Masaomi started. "You must be very careful in the Fukumaden, the world will become very unstable once the Toujin stone is taken. And, your chi energy will be sapped from you when you summon your Shikigami, so only use them during emergencies, such as if you encounter the Chi-ryuu scouts."

We nodded.

Masaomi opened the shrine door. There was a large transmutation circle on the floor.

"Riku, throw the Crescent Moon Jewel onto the ground there." Masaomi instructed.

Riku did so and a blue light shined when the moonlight shone in through the window. It rose up.

"Go now." Masaomi told us.

"Good luck, guys." Souma said with a wave.

"Thanks." Me and Riku said with a smile.

"Coming?" Nazuna said impatiently, she was already in the portal.

Me and Riku ran in and stood beside her. Riku picked up the jewel and a bright light flashed.

When I opened my eyes again we were in a large grassy swampland, there were also several tiny ponds. And in the sky, there were hundreds of those sliding doors. Weird…

"So this is the Fukumaden…The forbidden land." Nazuna said in wonder.

"Forbidden land?" I asked.

Riku turned to me.

"According to Nazuna, the Fukumaden is off-limits to the Ten-ryuu, but now that the Chi-ryuu are invading it, we have no choice but to stay here and defend it…"

Suddenly, a large explosion of water popped up in front of us and youkai appeared from out of the explosion.

"Gah!" I tossed several Toujinfu towards them and they were destroyed instantly, I then felt very tired and I started panting heavily.

"My…energy…."

"Nazuna, what's wrong with him?" Riku asked.

"…It appears that the chi energy consumption is much greater than I thought it would be…"

"That's right…" I said catching my breath. "I must've used up too much with all of those cards."

"We have to be careful on how we do these things."

Nazuna pulled out a large brown board with an oval shaped bump on top of it, the oval was split into three parts and each one was spinning.

"The Onmyou Divination Board is telling me that the Toujin stone is that way…"

A line was formed on the board, the line was facing the east.

"Then let's go!" Riku yelled out, heading in the direction.

"W-Wait up!" I yelled back, chasing after him.

Nazuna simply walked casually, following far behind us.

We got into an even larger field. I noticed an enormous tree on top of a hill up ahead. And there…I saw two people…and a weird bunny-like thing.

On closer inspection they appeared to be Chi-ryuu, one of them was holding an Onmyou Divination Board and they were acing the tree. One boy and one girl.

The boy had pink tidy hair, it was long in the front, he had light blue eyes, lighter than mine. He was wearing a black and red type of armor over his chest, underneath it was a white shirt. And he was wearing long black pants and he was holding a gray Drive in his red and black gloved hand. He was wearing black shoes.

The female was black, she had long spiky yellow hair and blue eyes, she was also wearing lightning bolt-shaped earrings and had red goggles on her forehead with a pink scarf around her neck. She was wearing the same armor as her partner, except it was rolled up halfway and her white shirt was revealing, it stopped shortly above her bellybutton, which means her stomach was exposed. She had yellow bracelets on both arms and was wearing the same black and red gloves as her partner, she was wearing tight red jeans as well. She was wearing white sandals.

The Shikigami, who I'm assuming belonged to the guy with the pink hair, looked strange. He was a white rabbit. He was hearing a hat that was half yellow, half purple. He had gray hair that was long in the back and where your eyes would normally be white, his were yellow and his eyes were red. There were red scar-like markings underneath and above each of his eyes. He was wearing a necklace composed of small lighter blue beads and large dark blue beads. He was wearing a long robe that had the same design as the hat, it was half yellow and half purple, on his sleeves and at the bottom of the robe, there were three triangles of the opposite color designing them. A black belt with the yin and yang symbol was in the middle and he was wearing black baggy pants underneath the robe. He had black sandals on as well.

The female seemed surprised to see us.

"What are you Ten-ryuu doing here in the Fukumaden? It's forbidden for you to enter!"

"I could be asking you the same, Chi-ryuu." Nazuna replied. "We cannot allow you to continue taking the Toujin stones and using them for your own personal gain!"

"Hmph…These guys are annoying me." The male said. "Toubee, take care of them for me. You're in your element here."

"Heheheh, yes of course." The Shikigami replied and jumped down in front of us.

The female pulled out her drive, also gray.

"Shikigami! God Descend!" It glowed red.

A strange serpent-like Shikigami with red hair, two fins on the side of his head, and antennae, coming out from the top of his head appeared. He had a red headband and earphones on and he was wearing sunglasses with orange lenses and the top half of his face was red with the bottom half being white. He was also wearing black armor on his top half, except for his arms which had black metal wristbands on and black gloves on his hands. On his shoulder blade armor parts, there were two horns with yellow spheres on the tips. There were three strips of brown cloth with a yellow square design on it hanging from the armor down to his legs and he was wearing green baggy pants underneath them. His weapon was a spear split at the middle which means it had two tines at the top. The middle had a yin and yang circle on it.

"Elektere of the Shuusui! Kenzan!"

"I guess we've got no choice but to fight them." I said, pulling out my Drive.

Riku and Nazuna did the same. Nazuna's Drive was pink.

"Shikigami, God Descend!" We all yelled out.

Riku and Nazuna's Drives glowed blue and mine glowed green.

"Onishiba of the Souka! Kezan!"

"Kogenta of the Byakko! Kenzan!"

"Horin of the Hiiragi! Kenzan!"

Horin was another bunny except she was brown and had a human-like face! She was wearing a black hat with two purple ribbons wrapped around where Horin's long ears came out from the sides of the hat. She had brown hair and the same pink triangles as Nazuna. She had turquoise colored eyes and was wearing a long black blouse. She was wearing a similar necklace to the one that Toubee was wearing, except hers had large purple beads and little red beads. She also had a blue and purple belt with a yin and yang symbol in the middle. There was a blue bow on her back and a fluffy tail. Her left leg was wrapped up by purple cloth and ended at her ankle, her feet were brown and her finger and toenails were painted pink. Her right leg was wrapped up by white cloth and had a purple bow on it.

The male Chi-ryuu glared at us.

"I cannot allow you to interfere!"

Kogenta rushed Elektere and Toubee rushed Horin.

Great…Now what do I do?


	11. Battle in the Fukumaden!

Sorry about the long wait everybody! I've been kinda busy lately! I promise I'll get 12 up soon too! So, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 11

Riku swung his Drive in three directions. I was too focused on the battle to see. Kogenta had gotten a sword from it apparently, the hilt was blue and yellow and the blade itself was silver, with an orange line going straight up it, the line had several other lines descending off of it and the tip was shaped like an arrowhead, it was gold. Elektere saw him coming and blocked the attack wit his spear.

Kanna gritted her teeth.

"C'mon Elektere, show your guts! Da-Ri-Da-Shin!"

"Hissatsu! Volt Shock!"

A blue light shone from underneath Kogenta and a large strike of lightning struck him directly. He screamed in pain.

"Kogenta!" Riku yelled out.

Elektere laughed.

"He's weak against thunder element attacks!"

Horin jumped over to help out Kogenta. However, multiple vines shot out from the ground and snagged her ankle, yanking her back to the ground. Toubee's chuckle was heard.

"I don't think so!" His head appeared from out of the ground and he rose up.

I decided to take some action.

"Onishiba, help out Kogenta! Shin-Da-Ri-Ri!"

Onishiba jumped over to where Elektere was.

"Hissatsu, Bullet Blitz!" He fired off hundreds of bullets.

Elektere was knocked away as he was hit and the lightning stopped, Kogenta fell to his feet, panting.

Onishiba landed next to him, his guns pointed towards Elektere.

"Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!" Riku sliced the In.

Kogenta jumped up and shot out multiple crescent moons from his body. They all shot towards Elektere.

"Hissatsu! Crescent Moon Dancing Fists!"

Elektere was able to dodge and deflect the attack with his spear.

Meanwhile, Toubee and Horin were still fighting.

"Da-Shin-Ri-Da!" The boy yelled out.

"Hissatsu! Frost Crystals!" Toubee yelled out, shooting a large blast of cold energy from his hands towards Horin.

"Big deal…" Nazuna said, slicing an In. "Ri-Da-Shin-Ri."

"Hissatsu! Purifying Baby's First Cry!"

Horin's necklace glowed and she shot a large sound wave from her mouth that rushes over to Toubee, blowing back his attack.

"No way!" The boy shouted in defiance.

"Riku." I turned to him. "Let's try combining our attacks."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Shin-Da-Ri-Ri!"

"Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!"

Onishiba fired his bullets and Kogenta shot out his crescent shaped energy blasts.

Things didn't go exactly as planned…The attacks rammed into each other and made a large explosion.

Kogenta growled.

"Watch where you're firing your bullets!"

"Hmph…My bullets are always direct hits, maybe it was those crescent shaped failures that ruined the attack." Onishiba stated.

"What? You wanna say that again?" Kogenta reared up on Onishiba.

"Gladly." Onishiba retorted.

"Onishiba! Focus!" I yelled over to him.

He seemed to have heard me and he redirected his attention back to Elektere who was already recovering from Onishiba's attack.

"Shin-Da-Shin!" Kanna sliced the In.

Elektere pointed his weapon so it was pointing in between Onishiba and Kogenta and fired off a large stream of lightning that struck both Shikigami directly.

"GAAAAAAH!" They screamed out in pain, their backs arched.

"Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!" Riku sliced the In.

Kogenta's body shot out the crescent shaped energies and the lightning as dispersed as the blasts cut through the lightning and shot towards Elektere.

Elektere was able to dodge into the tree behind him.

"Haha! Is that the true strength of the Byakko?"

I felt my body starting to go limp.

"Urgh…" I fell to one knee.

Onishiba looked back.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I'm losing what's left of my Chi energy…"

Riku looked over at me and then to Kogenta.

"We have to finish this battle quick!"

I held up the Drive in my shaking hand.

"Ri…Shin…Ri…Ri!"

Onishiba aimed his guns at Elektere.

"Hissatsu! Justice Bullets!"

He fired off multiple large green bullets.

Elektere jumped out of the way and the tree was struck, toppling it over.

I blinked.

"Great…"

I then looked up to see something shining a bright green falling right over me. My natural instinct was to grab it.

When I looked at it, it appeared to be a jade-colored teardrop-shaped stone with the yin-yang symbol on it.

"What's this thing?" I said as I looked at it.

Moments after a portion of the sky, literally shattered. Several other parts of the sky broke, leaving darkness.

The male Chi-ryuu looked over to his partner.

"We have to go! They got it…"

Kanna gritted her teeth.

"C'mon Elektere, we'll pay them back for this!"

Elektere jumped back to his Toujinshi.

"Toubee!" The male yelled out.

Toubee was in the middle of fighting Horin whn he moved his eyes back to stare at his Toujinshi when he was called.

"I suppose we'll have to finish this battle some other time. Good-bye." He faded into the ground and appeared next to his Toujinshi.

The boy held up a Toujinfu card and a set of sliding doors appeared and they jumped in as they opened, the doors closing after they went in and vanishing.

Nazuna ran over.

"We must leave this area."

Onishiba ran over and grabbed me, taking me into our own set of doors, the others followed pursuit.

The light in the temple glowed again and the doors opened, all six of us were shot out and landed face-first on the ground.

Onishiba sat up, cleaning any dirt out of his hair with his hands.

Kogenta got to his feet angrily and spit out some gravel

"Well, that was fun." Onishiba said saracastically.

I smiled and sat up myself.

Nazuna walked over to me and held out her hand.

"The Toujin Stone please."

I nodded and gave it to her.

"These stones are very dangerous…" She said as she wrapped it up in some cloth.

Masaomi headed over to us.

"Good work guys, you were able to retrieve the stone."

"Yeah…lucky us." I laid back.

Onishiba turned to me.

"You think you can make the trip back to your place?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I just need a little rest is all." I replied.

Riku looked over at me, obviously concerned.

"Why don't you spend the night here?" He asked me, offering a hand.

"What? I don't wanna intrude like this!" I exclaimed.

I don't want him thinking I need his help all the time! I can take care of myself!

After a moment of silence I took his offer and got to my feet.

"…Sorry. But I think I'll be able to manage." I bowed. "Thank you for the offer though."

Masaomi looked over to me.

"You want me to ride you home?"

"H-Huh? No! I'm fine, re-! …" I just fell down, my body went numb.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath.

Onishiba had to hold me up to keep me standing.

"Maybe you want me to carry you home?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up…" I replied.

Riku laughed.

"I'll set up the guest bed." He said, heading into the forest and back to his place.

"Let me help!" Souma ran after him.

Nazuna had already left. Huh, thanks for caring.

Masaomi smiled.

"I'll see you guys later!" He headed over to his bike out front.

…

"Didn't I just say I'd be okay?" I gritted my teeth.

Onishiba smiled.

"Let's get you inside, kid." He said walking into the forest.

"No! Onishiba put me down! Onishiba!"

* * *

Well, there ya go! Chapter 12 should be up soon! Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	12. The First Test

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 12

When I woke up, I saw nothing familiar. I sat up and saw Onishiba asleep against the wall…Oh, that's right. I forgot that I was sleeping at Riku's…The familiar smell of food was enough to et me to stand up and open the door into Riku's large living room. Everyone was sitting at the table, Riku was at the stove, I rubbed my eyes.

Souma was the first to see me. He turned to Riku.

"Riku! Thomas is up!"

Riku turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Thomas! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…" I said sleepily, I stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" He asked.

"No, thanks, you've done enough." I said with a smile.

I really need to go home…I don't wanna seem weak by accepting his offers. Apparently my stomach didn't care much for my dignity because it rumbled loudly and I blushed out of embarrassment.

Riku laughed.

"I think your stomach says otherwise."

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon kid, just have a bite, you need to keep your energy up."

I turned around and saw Onishiba.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

Onishiba returned into his Drive and I sat down opposite of Souma, looking down.

After a few minutes, Riku set down three plates of eggs with some sort of spice on them, sausage, and pancakes with butter on them.

"Thanks for the food!" We all said before digging in.

I have to admit though, Riku's a good cook. I guess he'd have to learn for living alone right now. I'm used to having my mom cook something for Dad and me…Maybe I should ask him for some cooking advice…? No…that's way too embarrassing, I've had enough embarrassment for a while.

I was the first to finish, I picked up my plate and put it in Riku's sink and headed over to the door.

"Thanks for everything, Riku."

"You're sure you wanna go?" He asked me, getting up.

"Yeah. I need to check up on my place after yesterday." I responded.

"Well, see ya later then!" He waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Souma followed.

"See ya guys!" I smiled, slipped on my shoes, and headed towards the nearest bus station.

Onishiba appeared next to me.

"Ya know, accepting help when you need it doesn't make you look weak." He started.

"I know, but I don't want him seeing me as someone he can take care of, or feel bad for whenever something happens…It's just because my chi energy levels are low, and it gets better with every battle."

Onishiba went quiet.

"Very well…" He returned into the Drive as I stepped onto the bus.

The bus ride took about 10 minutes before getting to my stop, and the walk took another 10 minutes, that's when I noticed a strangely familiar man waiting for me in the street. His clothes are familiar too…especially that hat.

The man was wearing a tall black hat and was wearing a sea foam green robe, his sleeves however were a brownish-yellow. He was also carrying a yellow Drive. I didn't see any wristband with a gem on it either, he must be hiding it under his sleeve…

The man turned his attention to me. He stared at me intently.

"Yes…It is indeed you." He said, putting up his Drive.

Me what? What a freak. It looks like he's a Chi-ryuu though…I put up my Drive.

"Shikigami! God Descend!" The man yelled out.

His Drive glowed green and his Shikigami came out.

"Yatarou of the Oobi! Kenzan!"

His Shikigami looked strange. It appeared to be some sort of crow. He wore black armor over his torso. The shoulder blade parts were extended outwards. The armor had red streaks on it. The bottom half of his face was human, it had a mouth and the bottom part of a beak underneath it. The top half had the top part of the beak and the eyes which were covered by sunglasses with red lenses. The rest of the head was shaped like a crow's. His elbows had five long black feathers jutting out from the armor and the tops of his hands had long metal claws jutting out from them. He was wearing silver and black pants while his bird-like feet were exposed. He had a long tail feather coming out from his back. His weapon was like a missile launcher, the front square had a yin-yang symbol that was colored red and blue.

"Show me how strong your bond is, child!" The man yelled out.

"Shikigami! God Descend!"

"Onishiba of the Souka! Kenzan!"

Onishiba seemed surprised.

"Shoukaku?"

Shoukaku! The man from my dream! He was the one I saw at the end of my last one! But how can he be here? He had to have died a thousand and two hundred years ago!

"Ah…if it isn't Taizan's Shikigami…It figures he would've let you go like that. He lost everything after you." Shoukaku said with a chuckle.

Onishiba growled.

"Thomas! Get this guy!"

He called me by my name instead of calling me 'kid', he means business.

"Kan-Ri-Kan-Shin!"

"Hissatsu! Cursed Burning Giant Feathers!"

Yatarou began to spin rapidly, soon a wave of incoming burning feathers flew towards us.

"Shin-Da-Ri-Ri!"

"Hissatsu! Bullet Squall!"

Onishiba began firing off multiple bullets that were able to take out all of the feathers.

"Da-Da-Ri-Shin!" Shoukaku sliced another In.

"Hissatsu! Treacherous Dust Offshoots Trick!"

Several clones of Yatarou were created in a circle around Onishiba.

Onishiba looked around himself, confusedly.

"Which one of them is the real one?"

He's too angry to focus!

"Onishiba, calm down and focus! Then you can find the real one!"

Onishiba growled silently but closed his eyes and started to relax himself.

Good…

"Hahahahaha! Don't leave yourself so open!" The Yatarous' yelled out simultaneously.

"Kan-Ri-Kan-Shin!"

"Hissatsu! Cursed Burning Giant Feathers!"

They all began to spin and fire off their burning feathers.

"Onishiba!" I yelled out. He's gonna get hit directly by all of those attacks!

The attacks caused a large, fiery explosion, and when it cleared Onishiba was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Everyone yelled out in surprise.

Shoukaku was looking around and then, he suddenly looked up and gasped.

"Yatarou! Up above!"

All of them looked up. Onishiba was falling with one leg outstretched over one of the Yatarous'. He slammed his foot right on top of the real Yatarou's head.

The clones vanished and Yatarou flew down to the ground, slamming into it with great force.

Onishiba landed a few feet away.

"Thanks, kid!" Onishiba said with a slight grin.

I smiled.

"Good, now we can really show this guy what we've got."

Yatarou sat up and slowly got to his feet.

"C-Curse you…"

Onishiba smirked.

"Looks like you're having some trouble there, Yatarou." Onishiba taunted, pointing a gun at him and firing an energy bullet.

Yatarou jumped up and stayed in mid-air.

"You be quiet! You have yet to see my true strength! Shoukaku, show them!"

"Da-Shin-Shin-Ri!"

A steel ball appeared next to Yatarou, Yatarou pulled his leg back.

Is he seriously gonna try to kick that thing?

"Hissatsu! Black Wing Cannon Ball!" He yelled out as he kicked the ball. The ball became engulfed in flames and it flew at high speeds towards Onishiba.

"Shin-Shin-Da!"

Onishiba jumped up and spun around, kicking the ball back towards Yatarou.

Yatarou retaliated the same way.

Now it was just like a volleyball game except they were kicking the ball instead of spiking it.

"Shin-Shin-Da!" I sliced the In with more force.

'Hissatsu! Godspeed Blood Oath Order Kicks!"

Onishiba kicked the ball back with much more strength, however Yatarou was still able to kick it back with just as much strength. However, once Onishiba's final kick hit the ball. It was sent at an amazing speed back towards Yatarou. The bird-like Shikigami had no time to respond as the ball hit him directly in the gut, sending him flying back towards the ground.

Shoukaku grinned.

"Heheheh…Yes, you are indeed the one…" He held up a Toujinfu card and grabbed an unconscious Yatarou. "You have passed the first test, Thomas. Continue to impress us…" He finished as they disappeared in a gust of wind due to the card.

Me and Onishiba stared at the spot where Shoukaku had disappeared.

"What test…?" I asked myself. "What group is he from and why did he 'test' me?"

Onishiba walked over to me.

"The real question is, how did he manage to live for over a thousand years…?"

I had to agree with Onishiba there.

"I don't know…"

This was a big mind-boggler. But I guess everything will reveal itself in due time.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I said.

Onishiba nodded.

"Well for now, let's just focus on stopping the Chi-ryuu from stealing the Toujin stones from the Fukumaden." He replied.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Now c'mon, let's head inside." I said before heading inside.

Onishiba didn't follow, he just looked up at the sky.

"Taizan…"

* * *

Yep! I typed out two chapters in one day! Since I haven't updated in a while, I felt that I might as well make up for it somehow. Well, here ya go!


	13. Revenge

Onmyou Bond

Chapter 13

A couple of days had passed and I heard no word from anyone, neither did I see any Chi-ryuu either. I was preparing for the worst, the last few days I've been training with Onishiba and we've been learning a couple of new techniques. We even found another In. I can't wait t start using it in battles. But the worst just had to come, I was walking in the forest behind my house and who do I see other than Yuuma.

"There you are, punk…" He greeted me coldly. His eyes seemed to be on fire…

I was taken back. The last time we faced off with this guy, Onishiba had taken serious injuries and I got burned…I looked over at my still bandaged hand. It didn't hurt as much than it did, but still…

He pulled out his Drive.

"Why don't we end our little fight? We never did find a conclusion to the last." He said in a mellow tone.

I nodded and pulled out my Drive. My heart began to race. What if he's gotten even stronger too?

"Shikigami! God Descend!" He yelled out.

"Rangetsu of the Byakko, Kenzan!" The tiger Shikigami yelled out as he broke out of the red sphere containing him.

…

Onishiba appeared out next to me.

"You have to summon me, kid."

"Oh…right…" I said unwillingly. I dunno if I wanna do this…But I guess I have to. "Shikigami, God Descend!"

"Onishiba of the Souka, Kenzan!" He said, coming out of the Drive.

Yuuma was smirking.

"You ready, Rangetsu?"

Rangetsu began to smirk as well.

"Make it quick, Yuuma."

I gritted my teeth. I'm not gonna let them undermine me like this!

"Shin-Shin-Da!"

Onishiba rushed at Rangetsu and jump kicked him. Rangetsu blocked it with his sword quickly and Onishiba back flipped to get away before rushing at him again, launching a punch at his face. However, Rangetsu lifted up a leg and kicked Onishiba square in the stomach, Onishiba fell back, spitting.

"Da-Ri-Shin!" Yuuma sliced the In.

Rangetsu swung his sword forward and shot a large energy wave at Onishiba.

"Ri-Shin-Ri-Ri!"

"Hissatsu! Justice Bullets!"

Onishiba fired multiple large green bullets at the wave, the attacks made contact and made a large explosion.

Now!

"Da-Da-Kan-Ri!"

Onishiba jumped up in the air and began spinning rapidly, taking the shape of a bullet and rushing towards Rangetsu.

"Hissatsu! The Pierce Everything Attack!"

I heard a yell of pain, Onishiba must've made contact. When the smoke cleared, I saw Onishiba on the ground, Rangetsu a few feet away.

"Da-Kan-Shin-Ri!"

Rangetsu rushed Onishiba.

"Hissatsu! Blasting Fang Holes!"

He began punching Onisiba quickly, his fists blurs, and the final punch knocked him into the air.

"Da-Ri-Shin!"

Rangetsu swung his sword, hitting Onishiba, and the following energy blast hit him full force and he slammed into several trees, knocking them down.

"Onishiba!" I looked over in his direction.

I heard him groan and then saw him get up slowly from the debris.

"Hmph…how persistent." Rangetsu commented, heading over to him slowly.

Onishiba was panting heavily, looking over to Rangetsu.

"It's over, fool." Rangetsu raised his sword…and brought it down.

"Onishiba!"

"What?" I heard his voice say, I whipped around to see him there.

"B-But…!" I stuttered.

Onishiba smirked.

"I faked the fatigue, and before he struck, I was able to get away," He said jumping over to Rangetsu, who's sword was now stuck inside the floor. "And now, he has no weapon."

Rangetsu growled, whipping around and launching a punch at Onishiba, Onishiba ducked and uppercutted him. Rangetsu was too heavy to be knocked in the air unfortunately and he grabbed Onishiba's arm, slamming him into the ground several times before throwing him into the air.

"Da-Kan-Shin-Ri!"

As Onishiba came down, h began rapidly punching again, hitting him constantly. The final punch came into contact in the area where Onishiba was slashed, Onishiba's eyes widened and when he fell to the floor, he clutched his injury and laid there.

"That was a cheap blow!" I yelled out angrily.

Yuuma just smirked.

"As long as I win the battle, it doesn't matter to me."

I gritted my teeth.

How dare he? How dare THEY? I am not gonna lose this battle! Not now!

"Onishiba!"

He looked up in time and was able to roll out of the way as Rangetsu punched the ground where he once was, leaving a small crater in the ground.

"Tch…" Rangetsu scoffed as he approached Onishiba again.

Onishiba pulled out his guns and rose to his feet.

"Kid! The new In!"

I nodded.

"Da-Da-Kan-Da!"

Onishiba put both of his guns forward and a large spinning green yin and yang symbol with Japanese words floating around inside it formed from the guns.

"Hissatsu! Black Thoughts Disclosure Bullet!"

The bullet fired and hit Rangetsu dead on, it hit his chest armor and carried Rangetsu off with it, exploding when it got far enough away.

Rangetsu fell and landed on his feet.

"Grrrr…" Rangetsu kneeled down.

Onishiba dropped his guns and also fell to one knee.

Yuuma started to get angry now.

"Enough of this! Rangetsu!"

Rangetsu got up and put his hands forward, his sword started to shake and it actually lifted out of the ground by itself and flew back into Rangetsu's hands!

"How-?" I was cut off as I saw Yuuma slice a familiar In.

"Ri-Da-Ri-Shin!"

"No…"

Flames rose up around Rangetsu and his eyes glowed red, he began to spin before tossing his sword up into the sky, dark clouds forming around the area.

"Onishiba! We have to-!" I stopped mid-sentence, Onishiba was barely touching the ground, he had to support himself with his hands.

We can't get out of here…At this rate, Onishiba's gonna…!

"Onishiba!"

No response.

"Hissatsu! Crowned by the Piercing Invert Sword!"

The sword fell from the sky, now enormously huge, and after a short period of time, engulfed with flames.

"Onishiba!"

He had passed out moments before and the sword was about to make impact!

"Wake up! Onishiba!"

A bright light shone up and a large figure rose up from Onishiba's body and upon seeing it's canine-like face, I knew it was Onishiba's Daikoujin form…

"W-What? A Daikoujin?" Rangetsu actually seemed…afraid.

The Daikoujin grabbed the sword and dug it deep into the ground nearby, the sword shrunk soon after. It then turned it's attention to Rangetsu, roared, and threw a large punch at the Shikigami. Rangetsu had no time to react and was slammed into the ground. The Daikoujin was about to step on him too, but he quickly got to his feet and limped away.

"Yuuma! We have to use our special attack!"

Special attack?

My Drive was glowing green, shaking, and was giving off a strange sound.

"R-Right!" Yuuma closed his eyes and regained his composure. "Ri-Kan-Kan-Da!"

"Hissatsu! Wicked Fighting Spirit Endless Darkness!" Rangetsu rose up into the air and bits of energy started gathering into him. He then glowed red for a short while before breaking the energy bits off and being covered in what appeared to be blue metal. He also looked more stronger. The Daikoujin roared again and launched a punch at him and I was surprised to see Rangetsu block it!

Rangetsu smirked and jumped up.

"Yuuma!"

"It's time to end this! Da-Kan-Shin-Ri!"

Rangetsu started to punch it in the stomach. It actually twitched and moved around! Was it feeling pain?

"Da-Kan-Shin-Ri!" He kept it up!

Rangetsu continued to punch it.

"Da-Kan-Shin-Ri!"

Rangetsu's punches got more powerful and the final punch caused the Daikoujin's stomach to suck in.

"Onishiba!" I yelled out, I couldn't control myself when I saw the Daikoujin's silhouette appear along with the Japanese letters for Onishiba's name.

"No…No….No…!" I teared up. "Onishiba!"

His name shattered and he disappeared.

I was left standing there wide-eyed.

"O-Oni-shi-shi-ba….." My eyes became soul less and I dropped my Drive, falling to the ground unconscious.

I'm sorry Onishiba…I failed…


	14. Finding Myself

Onmyou Bond

Ch.14

I woke up several hours later on the forest floor. What the hell was I doing here?

I got up and dusted myself off, I found my good luck charm in my right hand. I'm lucky nobody stole it! It's weird though…Last thing I remember I was at the park walking home…Must've hit my head or something I guess. I'm gonna go home before I get attacked by some weird animal. And that's what I did.

I got home after struggling through the bramble after about maybe 10 minutes. It felt good to finally be back in the house…Then I noticed the calendar.

"…How long have I been out for?" I exclaimed in shock. It's been 3 months since I last remember things!

Then I heard a knock at my door, followed by that guy that I saw in the cafeteria opening the door with a happy expression on his face.

"Hello! How are you guys doing?" He said while smiling.

I blinked and stared at the man.

"Sir…you must have the wrong house…I'm the only one who lives here."

Masaomi's smile faded quickly.

"What about Onishiba?" He asked quickly.

"Who?" I replied confusedly.

This guy's creeping me out.

"Oh no…" Masaomi trailed off. "You lost a battle! Didn't you?"

I flinched.

"S-Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave before I call the authorities…"

Masaomi calmed down.

"This isn't good…I'll be right back!" He said as he ran back outside to an orange motorcycle.

"Back? I hope not…" I closed the door and locked it.

I sat down and continued watching t.v. Until I heard another knock at the door. I checked through the peephole and saw the man again, and this time he had a kid with a blue jacket and another good luck charm at the door.

"Please go away!" I yelled at him.

"Listen, Thomas! We need to talk!" The man yelled.

"H-How do you know my name?" I yelled out frustratedly.

"If you let us in, we can explain everything, including why you can't remember anything for the time period!"

I was taken aback. How does he know about all of that…? I guess I'm left with no choice…I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Thank you. My name is Masaomi, since you've forgotten." The man told me with a smile.

"I'm Riku. You don't remember me?" The kid asked me.

I shook my head.

"No…"

Riku turned to Masaomi.

"Hey Masaomi-san, if Thomas lost a battle…then why hasn't he been turned into a depressed zombie?"

Depressed zombie? This all better not be some scam to rob me…

"…There's only one explanation for that. Thomas and Onishiba's contract hasn't been completely cut. It's strange…"

"Contract?" I asked again.

Masaomi got up.

"Some small thing is keeping the contract from ending, which means that Thomas might still have a chance of regaining his former Toujinshi status. Even his Ryuuhashou staying the same proves this." Masaomi said, pointing to the 4 glowing lights on my good luck charm.

Riku gasped.

"So then, Onishiba's still in the Drive?"

Masaomi shook his head.

"No, he's been sent into Naraku even so. He was defeated in battle, fortunately for Thomas though, I can get him into the entrance, from there, he'll have to find his way through and find Onishiba. Only then will he be able to remember everything." Masaomi explained, pulling out a Toujinfu.

I flinched.

"U-Uh…Is that safe?" I stuttered due to my fear.

Masaomi smiled.

"Just meet me outside Thomas." He said as he walked out.

"Okay…" I slipped on my shoes and did so.

Masaomi flipped the card and a green light glowed from it. The light blinded me temporarily and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a completely black room, the only flooring was a rocky path leading forward through a shrine gate.

I nearly fainted right there. But then again, maybe these guys…know what they're doing. What happened to me back there in the forest? And who's Onishiba…? There's only one way to find out. I started heading forward.

I looked around to see nothing around. I began to feel sick. But then, I saw a door with a white light creeping out from the small openings in the door, I opened it and felt a rush of cold air up against me. I walked into the room despite my nerves.

This room had several squares with moving videos inside of them. They all had a common thing about them. They all contained either me or some little child dressed in blue robes. And some weird dog thing…I squinted my eyes and suddenly realized.

'That's Onishiba….M-My partner…"

In another room, Onishiba was standing in the middle of it, the only light source being five candles in a circle around him. His eyes were closed and his arms folded. His eyes suddenly bolted open. And he looked towards the direction of where I was at.

"…There's…no way."

I smiled.

"…He's here…" I sighed in relief and kept on moving forward. The next door was up ahead.

This door was colored black and a black substance was creeping through the cracks in the door. I opened it and I felt a strong wind, pulling me inside! I yelled as I was pulled in, the door slamming behind me.

I got up off the floor and looked around and saw nothing but black.

Then I heard a sinister laugh.

I looked around frantically only to find nothing in return.

"Who's there?"

Then, I could've sworn I was looking into a mirror, except my reflection was filled in black and had red, piercing his eyes.

"You are…" My reflection replied, giving me a toothy grin.

"Ah!" I fell back.

It laughed again.

"What makes you think you can come here by yourself and save someone you couldn't before?" It asked me, intimidating me with it's eyes.

"I was lucky enough to get that one chance I had before. But now I know, I will help Onishiba win these battles! And the Ten-ryuu will succeed against the Chi-ryuu!" I replied confidently.

It merely laughed again.

"What do you care about the Ten-ryuu for? Have you not realized the differences yet?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked angrily.

"Have you noticed the Ten-ryuu's drives are blue? Or that when their Shikigami are summoned, it glowed blue…" It replied with a grin.

He's right…

"Yours are all green. Don't you think that means you're different from the rest of them?" It began to circle around me. "What makes you think you can succeed in something you're not even working for? You're basically a traitor to your true group." It continued, smirking.

'Tr-True group?" I asked again.

It snickered.

"You really are clueless. If only you knew…however, by the end of this trip, you must have realized one thing…isn't that right?" It said with a smile.

I looked down.

"Yes…I've actually learned plenty. You're the darkness inside of me…created from all of the hatred and depression I had in my past." I replied.

It grinned again and another window with a video from my past appeared and I recognized it immediately.

"No! Don't show me that!"

I couldn't move…No!

The window started with a rainy day, a young child was in an alleyway, feasting on a small piece of bread, when three larger children came over, grinning.

"Heheheheh, well if it isn't the little shrimp? You're gonna starve if you eat like that, now of course, our parents are rich, we could eat anything we want!" The oldest grinned while saying this, obviously trying to torture the young child.

The boy looked down, not wanting to look the kids in the eyes.

"It doesn't look like he heard you, Mike." One of the other kids said.

"That's okay, we could always show this kid where he is in this world." The boy cracked his knuckles.

As hard as I tried to look away from the screen I couldn't. The boys began to beat on the child, only his cries were heard, other people nearby just ignored the scene. The boys left after a few minutes, laughing, leaving the child somewhat bloody and crying.

"And from that day, you vowed to protect your friends or anyone who was ever facing the same punishment as you…" The shadow replied, the window disappearing. "How can you even expect to do all of that when you can't protect your so called 'best friend' in battle. He was easily crushed by Rangetsu and now he's paying the price while you get to go back to your life…How….fair." He laughed.

I looked down and clenched my fist.

"You may be right…But I…I came here by myself to save my best friend…Even I know that he would most definitely trade me away for Taizan…or maybe for someone better than me in these battles…But now I know, that these battles are worth more to me than my life itself! And so is Onishiba! He's protected me countless times, and now it's my turn to save him from this hell! No matter what you say or do can stop me or even intimidate me! I've learned your game. I am Thomas, a Ten-ryuu Toujinshi, and with my partner Onishiba of the Souka, we will end this war between the Ten-ryuu and Chi-ryuu!"

The shadow frowned and backed off.

"You…Hahahaha…You know so little…yet you have so much potential…Perhaps…you might be able to do the things you say…Or…you might fail again…Just you remember, the next time you do, I'll be there to confront you…" He grinned.

"I don't think so…I won't give in or listen to you any more…" I reached my hand through him and grabbed onto the doorknob of the door behind him.

The shadow growled and vanished as the door opened, I walked through and there, I saw Onishiba staring at me wide-eyed.

"K-Kid…you…"

I teared up upon seeing him.

"Onishiba…" I ran over to him and hugged him. "I promise I'll do my best as your Toujinshi! This time, you can trust me about this!"

Onishiba looked down and actually teared up as well, putting his arms around me and returning the hug.

"Kid…I didn't know about your past…or your darkness…But now…I believe in you. My full trust is in you…"

I smiled and ended the hug.

"C'mon…let's go home…best friend." I said.

Onishiba grinned.

"You got it, pal."

We headed out through the exit and found Masaomi there, waiting for us.

"Thomas! You did it!" He exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Thanks, Masaomi-san."

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile and pulled out a Toujinfu card, it glowed green and we all returned to the front of my house.

Riku looked up from sitting at my steps and smiled.

"Thomas! You got Onishiba back!"

"Yeah…" I replied, smiling as well. "But…there was one vital thing I learned from Naraku…"

"What?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"I know this might sound shocking but…I'm not really from this time peiod."

"W-What?" Riku said.

"I come from a time period of about 1200 years ago."

"That can't be! I would've seen you then!" Onishiba exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Don't you get it, Onishiba? You did see me."

"I-I did?" He asked.

"Yeah…but that's before my name was changed to Thomas."

Masaomi smiled slightly at this, no one else had noticed this.

"Your name was changed?" Riku asked.

I looked over at Onishiba.

"My real name is…Soro…"

Onishiba's eyes widened and he nearly dropped down.

"The son of Taizan…Onishiba's last Toujinshi…"

Riku and Onishiba stared at me with widened expressions.

Masaomi grinned and muttered under his breath.

"The second test has been completed…"


	15. Broken Trust

Onmyou Bond

Ch. 15

"My memories were stolen once I was sent to this time period shortly after the Ten-ryuu attacked the village. That's why I didn't remember any of this stuff until I saw them in Naraku, and also why I was having dreams about the village." I explained as we got inside.

Onishiba was in a strange trance-like state ever since I told him who I really was. I wasn't surprised, after all, he used to play with me when I was young, we had fun, and he didn't even recognize me after all this time. He's probably angry with himself.

"That would explain things, I suppose." Masaomi said. Do you recall as to how you were brought here?

"No…Just some of the memories from the village and what happened in the streets where my foster parents found me and took me in…"

"Wow…this must be very weird for you." Riku said.

"…Actually, not really. I'm more happy that anything. I got to learn that I'm the son of a high-powered man and that my best friend took care of me when I was young. I have to say it's pretty cool." I said with a smile.

Onishiba's ears twitched as I said this.

I gave a quiet snicker at this.

That's when Nazuna came in.

"Riku-sama! The Chi-ryuu have infiltrated the Fukumaden again!" She exclaimed.

"…How did you find my house?" I questioned.

"Let's go!" She said, ignoring me and heading outside.

Riku ran out after her.

"C'mon Thomas!" Riku called after me.

"Right! Thank you for everything Masaomi-san!" I got up and bowed to him before running out after Riku, Masaomi waved and smiled before heading over to his motorcycle and pulling out a transceiver.

"So, he's completed two of the three tests, strength and courage, what's the last one?" He asked as he drove off.

"Loyalty…" A voice replied. "We need to see how loyal he is to Lord Utsuho…"

"Right. I think I'll be able to test that after a little more of watching his progress…" Masaomi replied.

"Good." The voice ended the conversation.

Masaomi smirked and put it away.

Meanwhile, Riku and I had just reached his house. We were rushing through the bamboo forest where Nazuna had the portal open already.

"Let's move now!" She jumped into the portal. Me and Riku followed pursuit right before it closed. And like last time, a blinding light flashed up and when we could open our eyes again we found ourselves in a mountainous region.

Nazuna pulled out the Onmyou Divination Board, it began to spin around.

"Hopefully we're not too late…" I said as I looked around the area thoroughly.

The area was composed of mostly red rock and minerals, however in some small areas, there were patches of green weeds and there was a small oasis, surrounded by trees.

"There!" I turned to hear Nazuna's exclamation. The board had stopped, pointing in the eastern direction.

Nazuna walked in the direction.

Me and Riku were close behind.

And after a small amount of walking we reached a desert-like area with a large arch-shaped rock formation not too far buried in the sand. Also there were two Chi-ryuu standing at the base of the rock formation. It's weird too…one of them looks kinda familiar. But that's not something I should be worrying about right now…

"C'mon Thomas!" Riku's voice snapped me back to reality. He and Nazuna were already sliding down the mountainside to get to the Chi-ryuu. I slid down after them, gotta stay focused now.

One of the Chi-ryuu looked back…It's the one from last time! Toubee's Toujinshi! He's got a new partner too!

"Chi-ryuu! Invading the Fukumaden again?" Nazuna yelled at them. Causing the other Chi-ryuu to look back at us…Wait a second…is that…?

"Suzuki?" I yelled out as I saw her face. She was wearing a black and red top with long sleeves with shoulder pads and she was wearing black jeans and red shoes with black spots on them.

"Thomas…" She replied.

The pink haired Chi-ryuu turned to her.

"You know this guy…?"

"Yes…He's…a friend of mine."

"Hmph…Not here, he is. Here, we're enemies, so don't hold back on him if we're forced to fight." The Chi-ryuu told her.

"…Right." She replied.

Nazuna turned sharply to me.

"You're going to have to fight her! You better not go easy on her! If we lose the Toujin stone because you refuse to fight…" She trailed off as I stepped in front of her.

"Why don't you just focus on finding the Toujin stone while me and Riku hold them off?"

She remained quiet for a moment and nodded.

The Chi-ryuu pulled out his Drive.

"You're not going to beating us out of the Toujin stone this time…"

"We'll see about that!" Riku replied pulling out his Drive.

Me and Suzuki stared at each other for a long time before both of us pulled out our Drives.

Hers was black with gold markings on it.

"Shikigami! God Descend!" Everyone yelled out.

"Kogenta of the Byakko! Kenzan!"

"Onishiba of the Souka! Kenzan!"

"Toubee of the Hiiragi! Kenzan!"

"Anji of the Hojo! Kenzan!"

Anji was a black cat Shikigami with blond hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a white shirt with a blue line running down the middle and white pants. She had a bracelet on her left arm and on her right shoulder was a yin and yang symbol with yellow fur hanging from it and white sandals. Her weapon seemed to be a type of hook shot with a green gem on it.

Onishiba pulled out his guns and aimed them at her.

Anji pouted.

"How crude, aiming your weapons at a woman like me." Anji commented, grinning.

Onishiba's expression didn't change.

"Heh…like that's gonna prevent me from attacking." Onishiba retorted.

"Kan-Da-Da!" Suzuki sliced the first In.

Anji rushed Onishiba and quickly began kicking at clawing at him, Onishiba dodged and deflected most of the attacks but was hit by one of the kicks and skidded back.

"She's fast…" Onishiba commented, getting back into an offensive position, firing off small energy blasts at her.

Anji surprisingly was very reflexive and dodged each of the bullets with lots of jumps and body movements.

"Of course…because she's a cat she's going to be fast and very evasive…" I said after watching her.

"Nice observation, genius!" Anji commented with a small purr. "Stupid canines, we felines will always outrank you." She said with a grin.

Onishiba smirked.

"Leave it to the common feline to underestimate us, that's why you always run away when we chase you. Big talk, but no fight."

She hissed.

"Slice the In, Suzuki!"

"Ri-Shin-Shin-Kan!"

"Hissatsu! Long Range Piercing Hook!" She yelled out.

Her hook shot fired and the arrow point part shot out at Onishiba.

Onishiba saw it coming and dodged it, grabbing the chain and tossing her onto the ground.

"Gah!" She gasped as she hit the ground, but she quickly recoiled by pulling the chain back and knocking Onishiba forward and then kicking him away, causing him to let go of the chain.

Meanwhile, I could see Kogenta clashing with Toubee, the two fighting fist to fist, and Nazuna was close to the top of the formation, the stone must be up there…

Unfortunately, Suzuki noticed as well.

"Anji, ignore him and get the stone! Kan-Da-Da!"

Anji fired her hook shot and it latched onto the top part of the formation where it pulled her quickly towards it.

"Oh no you don't!" Onishiba leapt after her.

"Shin-Da-Ri-Ri!"

He aimed both of his guns at her and fired off dozens of bullets.

"Hissatsu! Bullet Squall!"

"Shin-Kan-Da-Da!" Suzuki sliced another In.

"Hissatsu! 360 degrees Rotation!" Anji yelled out as she let go of the hook shot and began spinning rapidly and deflecting all of the bullets. She then latched back onto the handle of her hook shot and was pulled right over to the top of the formation.

Nazuna had also made it to the top and was breathing heavily. She saw the stone glistening at the top and smiled.

"There it is!" She stated. She reached out to grab it but stopped as she saw a clawed hand grab it before she could.

Anji grinned and picked up the stone.

"This stone belongs to us now!" She sneered, holding it up in the air.

The area began to shake and parts of the sky began to shatter.

Suzuki grinned.

"Good work, Anji!" She said, turning back to me.

"Sorry, Thomas…But I've got my own reasons for working for the Chi-ryuu. I know that this is gonna be hard, but we're enemies now…See ya." She held up a Toujinfu. "Let's go Moji!" She called over to the other Chi-ryuu.

Toubee and Moji looked over to her and smirked.

"Until next time, Ten-ryuu!" Moji said as he and Moji jumped back into the door that was formed from the card.

"Nazuna!" Riku called over to her.

Our worries were put to rest as we saw her Shikigami Horin jumping back over to us with her.

I held up a Toujinfu and created a door back to our world.

We all jumped in and closed our eyes. When we opened them, we found ourselves back in the shrine behind Riku's house.

"A Toujin Stone was lost to the Chi-ryuu…" Nazuna said, looking downcast.

And not only that…now one of my close friends has become one of my enemies…What else is there to go wrong?


	16. My True Group

Onmyou Bond

Ch.16

I told everyone that I needed to be alone for a while, so I headed home, Onishiba was still being oddly quiet.

"You know…you're making me worry, Onishiba, you're usually more talkative." I commented.

No response.

I shrugged and sighed, he'll come out and tell me sooner or later… I hope…

But on the way back, we were getting into the dark side of town, and a hand came out from an alleyway and grabbed my shoulder.

I whipped around immediately and saw a familiar face.

"Masaomi-san?" I sighed in relief.

He seemed different this time though…

"Thomas…We need to talk. About your past…"

I nodded.

Onishiba still remained quiet.

Masaomi pulled me into the alleyway and began asking questions.

"Do you remember Utsuho? The one from your dreams who was sealed away?"

"Yes…The villagers seemed upset when he was gone…" I replied.

"You must know that Utsuho is a good person then, right?" He asked again.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…I mean, my father worked for him, my dad wouldn't work for a man like that…" I was starting to get suspicious.

"…Would you recognize Utsuho as your leader?" He asked, more serious.

"…Yes. Only because he worked for peace." I answered.

Masaomi grabbed my arm.

"Come with me, Thomas…" He said, pulling out a Toujinfu card.

"To where?" I asked quickly.

The card glowed and engulfed us in a green light, when I opened my eyes, I could see that we were in a dark cavern with three roadways in front of us.

Masaomi walked into the one on the left.

"This way…"

I figured I had no other choice and just followed behind him.

At the end of the cavern there was a round table, with two people sitting around it. I recognized one of the men as Shoukaku, the guy who had Yatarou as his Shikigami. Another man was there as well, he was dressed similar to Shoukaku, but his face was more defined.

"Welcome, Soro…" Shoukaku spoke up.

Masaomi blocked the exit.

"What's going on here?" I asked, glaring at him.

He chuckled.

"Calm down, this is a good thing. Now, you must wonder why, your Toujinfu and Drive glow green instead of blue when you use them…"

"…I'm listening."

"That is because you are not a member of the Ten-ryuu group…"

"What?" I exclaimed.

Argh! The dark side of me mentioned not knowing the true group I belonged to! Am I really not a Ten-ryuu?

"You are a part of third group…the group that is trying to revive their old master…Lord-Utsuho."

"You guys….you're from the time period of 1200 years ago as well, aren't you?"

Masaomi grinned.

"That's about it, good work, Thomas."

"Grr…" I looked back at him.

"You, Soro, belong to the Jin-ryuu…We are only known by few. You must work for your rightful group…"

"B-But the Chi-ryuu!"

"We're not concerned at all by the rivalry between the other two…We, must destroy the four seals that are keeping Lord-Utsuho in the Fukumaden…We must destroy all four of the Yondaiten." Shoukaku explained.

"I'm helping the Ten-ryuu!" I yelled out.

"Really? Would you honestly like to betray your father like this…? He worked for us for a very long time, but decided not to go into the future with us…"

My eyes widened.

"M-My father?"

"That's right, and if you help the Jin-ryuu, we can go back to living in our old village, and everyone will be returned…You won't even have to fight your friend in the Chi-ryuu…"

…I looked down. This…sounds right. I have to do what my destiny is.

"I'll help…I don't want to abandon my true comrades."

Shoukaku grinned.

"Very good, Soro. As you already know, my name is Shoukaku."

Masaomi walked in front of me.

"And Masaomi's not my real name…It's Gasshin. But be sure to call me Masaomi around everyone who isn't a Jin-ryuu, got it?"

"Got it." I nodded.

"And I'm Taishin. It's good to meet the son of Taizan." The other man replied.

Shoukaku got up and handed me another one of the black bands.

"This is your Jin-ryuu band, keep this hidden somewhere when wearing it. This is proof of your Jin-ryuu membership, and it should unlock the last of Onishiba's In. His most powerful normal attack."

Onishiba seemed to react to this slightly.

"My strongest attack…?" He asked.

"Yes, you two will become very strong…" Shoukaku commented.

"Thanks…" I put on the band and slid it up so it hid under the sleeve of my shirt. "So, what do me and Onishiba do now?"

"You, seem to have made a friendship with Riku, Masaomi will explain to their group, that the Chi-ryuu have made the four Yondaiten and have them guarded by the four top executives of the Chi-ryuu company. You, will team up with Riku and defeat all four of them. However, the last Yondaiten will be possessed by the leader of the Chi-ryuu, Mikazuchi, and since it's Riku's duty, he must be the one to defeat him."

"His duty? What makes him so special?"

"…He is the true head of the Ten-ryuu."

"…Heh, I'm not surprised." I said.

I always knew there was something up with him, I never imagined it would've been this though. Even so, I'll be finding out so much more as long as I stay with the Jin-ryuu.

"You now have access to the Jin-ryuu training ground, it's located in the tunnel on the right in the entrance. You may come here whenever you want, you must use a Toujinfu and imagine the entrance and you will be teleported here."

"Right…" I pulled out my Drive. "Onishiba, what do you think of this?"

"If Taizan was working for this group, then I suppose nothing's wrong with it. Utsuho was very good to the Shikigami as well, I say we go along with it." He responded.

"Great." I smiled. "It's good to hear your voice again too."

"Heh, well, I was busy thinking." He responded.

Gasshin put a hand on my shoulder again.

"Sorry to intervene, but I think we've got a job to do." He said with a smile.

"Of course. Thanks for everything, guys. I promise I won't let you all down…"

"We know you won't, Soro." Shoukaku replied, grinning.

Gasshin held up a Toujinfu and it glowed green, when the light vanished we were back in front of my house.

"It's good to have you on the team, Thomas…I'll go break the news to Riku and Kogenta. I'll send you information on the locations of some of the Yondaiten Shikigami soon…until then!" He vanished with a Toujinfu.

"Later!" I replied, heading back inside my house.

When I got inside I immediately went to my room and flopped down on my bed.

"You ready for what's gonna happen next, kid? These next few enemies will be much more difficult than the others seeing as they have the power of the Yondaiten and experienced Toujinshi."

"I'm not worried at all, Onishiba. There's no way I'm gonna lose you again, next time, the Chi-ryuu are gonna get hit so hard they won't know what did it! It's all just a matter of time now…" I explained, smirking.

Onishiba was quiet for a moment.

"I sure hope you're right, kid…"


End file.
